These Things I'm Sure of
by West Wing Addict
Summary: One mans journey for love!
1. Above the Fold

Title: Theses things I'm sure of... Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!) Disclaimer: Not ours Authors: L & R Rating- PG-13 Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, we ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy! Feedback: Welcome and appreciated! Summary: One man's journey for love!

West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
A Figurative Cat Production  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! _

TUESDAY 3:56

"Henry! Henry!" The reporters yelled looking like they would be swallowed whole by the lights of the television Cameras. The room had not been that full of people since Zoey Bartlet had disappeared. Danny noticed how the lights made the room look foggy like it was misting over, almost like a war zone, or perhaps that was just what he saw.

"Gail." Henry, The Deputy Press Secretary, called on a reporter being extremely under experienced at the job.

"Have the authorities ruled out Foul play?"

"Nothing has been determined yet?" He pointed to a woman in the front row. "Chris"

"Does the FBI think terrorism is involved or domestic sources? Have they been contacted?"

"Nothing has been determined yet and no The FBI or the White House have not been contacted yet. Right now they are focusing on a safe return."

"Henry!" Danny again shot is hand up.

"Danny." Henry called on the disheveled Danny. His eyes where set into the bags under his lids making them look ominous and angry. Danny looked tired, upset, and determined.

"It's been forty hours since the disappearance. Why is it we are still getting the same answers as yesterday?"

"I'm sorry Danny, are you asking what's being done?"

""Yes I think I'm being pretty clear here. WHAT IS BEING DONE!"" Danny had never been so aggressive in the press room.

"Things are still being taken into consideration—"

"Terrorism vs domestic, meaning anyone who just took her vs a foreign Government. Your telling me no ones looking at the fact that she has been stalked before."

"Danny!"

"I want to know why it is forty hours later and nothing is getting done." Henry looked over at Toby who ran his hand under his neck to signal cut it. "No don't pull this crap. I'm not finished here. I want answers!"

"All we can is being done and we will update you as soon as we know anything. Thank you."

"That's not good enough!" Danny shot up from his seat and pushed passed the other reporters to get to the exit.

Henry walked off followed by Toby and Leo. Josh saw Danny storming toward them and he made sure to stay behind to intersect his friend.

"He didn't answer my question. What is this?" Danny tried to shove his way past Josh, but Josh wouldn't let him.

"Danny you look terrible. Go get some sleep?"

"No. I can't sleep Josh. I can't ...! What's going on Josh? What the hell kind of investigation is this? She is missing Josh! CJ is gone!

"We're all worried Danny?"

"Not for noth'in Josh, but worry...ain't do noth'in."

Josh looked around and ushered his friend back. "Come, on. Come to my office".

Will caught Toby walking back form the briefing, a stack of papers under Toby's arm he handed them to a girl who took them away for him.

"How are you doing?" Will asked as the two men walked back to Toby's office.

"I'm sorry?

"How ya holding up?"

"What?"

"I'm inquiring in a brotherly way as to the nature of your well-being."

"Well, don't."

"If you need to talk—."

"I don't need to talk—."

"Toby, I'm just saying—."

"Don't say anything-nothing is to be said."

"I'm just saying—."

"And yet you're saying—."

"I've known CJ for a little over a year and I'm upset. You've known her a lot longer than anyone else here."

"Yeah"

"So...?"

"I have theses things—I have work to do."

Will watched Toby say something to his assistant Rina and walk into his office.

Josh brought Danny into his office. Danny sunk down onto Josh's couch and held his head in his hands.

"Donna, get Danny a cup of coffee."

"Ok."

Josh looked at Danny as he entered his office. "And a sleeping pill."

"I'm fine."

"Man, you look terrible."

"Here." Donna ran into the office and presented Danny with the coffee.

"Take the coffee Danny." Josh told him. Danny shook his head and let out a groan of air.

"I'll take it." Josh took the coffee and Donna and Josh shared looks. 'Leave us alone, will ya?"

"Yeah." Donna took on more look at them before she left and closed the door.

"You have to get it together. You can't do what you just did in that press room. They're gonna kick you out."

"I know—"

"And then you won't know anything—"

"You have to go home and get some sleep-"

"I can't. I just walk around my apartment, or here. I can't sleep. I just write—."

"That was an amazing piece you wrote yesterday—"

"What are they doing Josh, what do they know?"

"They don't know. She just disappeared. Her door was open and nothing. No forced entrance. Nothing—"

"She didn't just walk away Josh—"

"I know that, you know that. They don't know that. There's no note. No evidence. Nothing. She's just gone-"

"That doesn't freak you out!"

"Yes, Yes it freaks me out. My friend just disappeared off the face of the earth, a friend of mine who just happens to be the second most visible person in this place, after the President, but if I make myself crazy I can't help. I can't do anything. You got to get yourself together Danny."

"It's been forty hours, five mins and fifteen seconds since she was last scene, who knows how long before that she was taken. And she was taken Josh. We all know that. This is CJ were talk' in about here."

"I know."

"I have to go find her."

"Danny you can't"

"What do you know Josh. Tell me what you know!"

"I don't know anything!"

"There are only two things I'm sure of in this world and that's five column inches above the fold and CJ Cregg. I can't live in a world with out those two things!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Wait here."

Josh walked to the door and walked out closing the door tightly behind him.

"Yeah."

"Leo wants you in senior staff."

"Where having senior staff?"

"Yeah"

"Ok. Tell him I'll be right there."

"Danny, I—"Josh looked around and didn't see Danny. He noticed the door that linked CJ's office to his was open. He walked in and found Danny standing in the middle of the room. Josh just looked at him as he saw his friend crumbling in front of his eyes. Danny held it in, but he was crazed with his mission, tired and drained. Danny was staring at CJ's fish.

"Danny, come on—"

"Someone has to feed her fish."

"I'll feed it."

"You don't feed a fish and it dies. One day, you neglect to-and that's it. The fish can't survive. The store said the fish would last for only a few months—"

"And look at it. CJ kept it alive for five years."

"With in two hours after Zoey Bartlet's kidnapping they had her in a five by six hole in the ground." He paused. "I should know I filed the story."

"They'll find her."

"Can I quote you on that?"

Danny's phone rang.

'Yeah." He paused to listen.

"Danny—"

"Shh—"Danny put his hand out to quite Josh.

"Yeah, Maizy. I'm still here." Danny took his notebook out of his pocket and leaned it on CJ's desk.

"Yeah. Ok." He wrote a few notes down. Josh tried to see what he was doing. "Thanks." Danny closed his phone. "I've got to go."

"Danny what was that. Was that about CJ."

"I have a lead." Danny walked through Josh's office.

"I'm coming with you!" Josh grabbed his coat and followed Danny out of his office.

"Josh, Senior Staff." Donna watched Danny and Josh speed past her. Danny was so determined it was hard for Josh to keep up. "Josh!" She yelled as he realized he was leaving.

"I'll be right back." Josh yelled putting his coat on. Donna gave Josh a look. "Tell him its important. I'll tell him when I get back."

Danny pulled up to the seedy bar where he usually talked to sources.

"This is the place? This is your source?"

"If you complain your not—"

"Ok, ok." He paused. "And why are we here."

"Maziy got a hold of the police report—"

"Yeah, her CD player was taken."

"You knew. I couldn't say. It's strange they'd just take a CD player."

"I agree. My guess is someone else took it."

"And this guy could have seen something?"

"Yeah." Danny got out of the car and Josh followed.

"So who's the good cop—"

"Josh, not this again. We're not playing that."

"But, were partners, someone has to be the bad cop." Danny gave him a look.

"Ok, fine you can be the bad cop.

Danny walked into the bar and made his way to the back booth. Josh followed as he noticed Danny wasn't standing in the parking lot anymore.

"Concannon. Nice to see ya?" Said the small man. "What you looking for now. A new scanner, perhaps a DVD player."

"No. I'm good. Thanks."

"Who's the new guy?"

"He's good, he's with me?"

"Looks familiar. Like I'd seen ya somewhere."

"I just have that kind of face." Josh smirked.

"What ya want Danny."

"CD player. Georgetown. Upscale."

"Double player and record."

"Single."

"Let me confer with my friends." He fingered a guy over and he whispered to him.

"I think we have a match for ya Danny."

After a moment the same man brought a silver CD player over to the table.

"It looks familiar Danny." Josh said as he felt something in his stomach. Danny took his notebook out of packet and flipped the player over. Danny stood and slapped the notebook on the player comparing the serial numbers to the one's on his paper.

"Damn!" Danny slammed the notebook on the player. "Its not it!"

"Hey Dan. Don't hurt the merchandise. It's not what you want. I can find what you want."

"This is the only thing you got from Georgetown?"

"Sorry, Danny that's it."

"Come on Josh, let's go."

"Wait, Danny." The man stood and walked over to Danny. "I'm sure I can find something you need. You got a lady friend? I bet you do. You're a classy kind of guy. Arnold?" he called over a guy.

"Really, we're fine—"

"Here, I may not have Georgetown Compact disk player, but for you- jewelry. From the best houses. Show the man what you got. I'm sure there's something you're looking for."

"Really—"

"Just take a look."

The boy, the little man had called over, opened his palm to reveal a box which the boy opened and displayed what was inside: A gold fish pin. Josh and Danny's heart skipped a beat.

"That's—"But before Josh would even speak. Danny was on the only seventeen year old kid.

"Where did you get this?!"

"I got it off some guy!" He yelled in a panic. Danny slammed him against the wall with his adrenaline-filled anger.

"Where is she?" Danny took the boy by the lapel of his Laker's jacket.

"Danny!" Josh yelled

"Hey!" The little man yelled.

"You bastard! What did you do to her? Where is she!? I'll kill you if you did anything to her."

"I swear to god. I just got it from some guy! That's all!"

Danny pulled all his force into the boy as he suddenly felt pulling and tugging from both directions. Josh grumbled. Danny could only see the boy as he tried to get the answer out.

"Call the cops." Yelled someone from the back.

"Well, if it isn't Starsky and Hutch!" Toby yelled as Josh and Danny sat down in font of him in the communications office, looking more battered than bruised.

"He's Starsky? Now what does that make me Hutch?" Josh didn't like that at all. "I'm Starsky?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Hey, I technically out rank you. The only person who should be yelling at me at this moment is Leo!" Josh yelled back.

"Well, since Leo's busy right now and I'm the only one in this room that out ranks you because of your level's of stupidly—I can yell at you. You can't do this Josh!"

"Toby?" Danny tried to intercede.

"I'm not talking to you." Toby yelled at Danny. 'You can do what ever you want!" He looked at Josh. "Your not the Deputy chief of staff to the President to the United States. I don't care what you do."

"As long as he's not exposing our secrets." Josh said under his breath.

"Just because you make jokes under your breath does not mean I don't hear you Josh." Toby took a breath. "You're a government official Josh. You can't go around investigating this like you're on an episode of Hawaii five O!"

"Do your cop references extend to any television shows actually in this century."

"Your being funny?" He paused. "CJ's missing and your making jokes!"

"That's all I know how to do. Tell me what to... just give me something to do and I'll do it!" Josh yelled. "Danny seems to be the only person around this place doing anything-Tell me something I haven't done—that I can do!"

"Ok, ok!" Danny finally spoke up. "I told him not to come and he came along anyway. If this is anyone's fault. It's mine. I'm going by myself this time. I won't give you guys any more trouble—"

"You're going back out there?" Josh asked him concerned.

"In my office." Toby said with a soft voice. The voice he saved for when he had something to say. Danny and Josh followed Toby, and his secret like tones into his office. It was dark as Josh closed the door behind them.

"How much would you need?" Toby said tapping his fingers on his desk before looking up at Danny. "Funding. Travel expenses. How much would you need?"

"Toby?" Josh wasn't sure what was going on.

Toby wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Danny. 'This is my private account number. When you need money have it wired from this account."

"I need to know the information their holding back from the press."

"I'll get it for you—"

"And what those guys at the bar said—"

'They took a sketch of the men they bought the pin from."

"I'll need the sketches—"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll have Josh keep in touch with you. Give us a moment we'll bring it to you."

"Ok."

"Go back to the pressroom. I'll call you back after the briefing for a follow-up I'll have the sketches then." Toby looked down.

Danny walked toward the door.

"You call Josh if you find her." Toby's voice welled, but he held it in. "Don't do anything. You call Josh."

"I will." He paused. "Why are you doing this Toby?"

"Because you're right they're not doing enough."

Danny nodded his head in thanks and he was gone. Josh looked at Toby with udder devastation. He didn't know how much more loss either man could take. _

TBC


	2. Is that all you can do?

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TUESDAY 8:21  
  
Jed sat stoic and solid as he listened to what the FBI agent had to say. Leo did the same as they sat civilized over coffee and tea. It was nothing compared to the circus of Zoey, or the circus outside. Since no ransom note or word from CJ had been recovered the FBI had to treat the case as what it was; the disappearance of a senior white house staffer. It wasn't a low-grade investigation, but not a high grade one either. No one seemed to know what to make of it yet. At least now they had pictures and names of two men sought for questioning.  
  
"What we do is send these pictures out to the Bureau—"Jed shook his head as did Leo.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. President." Debbie appeared at the door. "But Toby insisted on coming in."  
  
"No Debbie that's alright. Send him in." Toby entered.  
  
"Mr. President." He looked at the commissioner. "Mr. Commissioner. I heard you were having this meeting and I was hoping I could sit in on it."  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea." Leo said to him with a stern look.  
  
"Don't worry Toby, we'll update everyone after this."  
  
"Yes, sir." Toby held back anger.  
  
"Toby? Is there something you want to say."  
  
"With all due respect—"  
  
"Yesss" Jed leaned forward in his chair.  
  
'I don't see why we—"  
  
"Toby—"  
  
"Doing more sir---"  
  
"More Toby—"  
  
"More. Sending out the National Guard, the 82nd airborne, I don't know---- Find her!"  
  
"We're doing all we can Mr. Zeiger— With all due respect Mr. President--."  
  
"Well, with all due respect Mr. Commissioner, when I see you sitting in here politely drinking coffee I don't believe your doing all you can."  
  
"Toby!" Leo stood. "I think you should leave now. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah." Toby lowered his head. He began to walk out, but took a step back. "I'm sorry. I was acting out. I---." He paused. "I'll leave now." He walked over to the commissioner. "I am sorry Mr. Commissioner."  
  
"I understand. We're all under a lot of stress—"  
  
"Yes I see how we could both be under stress." He said dryly. Leo coughed.  
  
"Yeah. Well. I'm sorry—."  
  
"I'm sorry, did Toby just say he was sorry or did I doze off?"  
  
"Yes, well---," he looked at the president and back at the Commissioner. "I am sorry. Very nice to meet you." Toby leaned his hand forward and no one saw how he really did it, CJ couldn't have done it better. Toby knocked the Commissioner's coffee all over his paper work. Toby back off as the Commissioner stood up, so did Leo and Jed.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Oh. That's a mess." Toby said pretending to be thoughtful.  
  
"Debbie!" Jed yelled causing her to enter the room. "Can we have some towels to clean this up?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Debbie saw the mess and walked out. Jed gave Toby a look thinking he was up to something.  
  
"Cindi." The commissioner told his assistant who had been taking notes. "Go make some fresh copies from your files."  
  
"Ok." She looked at Leo.  
  
"One of the secretary's will show you were it is." He told her referring to the copy machine.  
  
"Yeah. I should get out of your way." Toby followed the girl out as Debbie entered with a clean towel.  
  
"You should clean that up."  
  
Debbie glared at Toby as her left.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Outside the oval office Toby walked away as he eyeballed Cindi talking to Nancy and directing her to the copy machine. Toby put his hands in his pocket and caught site of Josh at the doorway. Charlie looked up to see Josh and Toby. Something was a foot between the three men. Toby took his finger and brought it to his nose. Josh looked at Toby not knowing what to do. He mouthed the word, "What and raised his hand." The girl passed Josh and Toby became more adamant, pointing his finger toward the girl, while covering his point from view. Josh looked at him the same away again. Toby had given up throwing up his hands.  
  
'I think he's signaling you?" Charlie told Josh walking along side him.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because that's from the sting?"  
  
"The sting?"  
  
"Yeah, Robert Redford. Paul Newman. Good flick. They hit the side of their noses to signal the other participants in their guise."  
  
"I know the movie. I don't remember that part—"  
  
"Yes, and yet you know all the words to the Godfather---go figure?"  
  
"---And when did you get into this thing? Are you into this thing?"  
  
"Anything your into I can't know your into, and if asked if I'm involved in anything, your into, I will flatly deny it. But I'd go signal Donna before the plan is blown, Sundance."  
  
"Yeah?" Josh walked away  
  
Toby and Charlie exchanged looks with each other.  
  
Josh walked out the door and took site of Donna who was standing against a cubical wall. He gave Donna the finger gesture and she looked at him with her bug eyes as if Josh had lost a screw. Josh pointed to the girl at the copy machine and she gave thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah, were like the Marx brothers with out the humor." Toby groaned the words as he walked away.  
  
Donna took a few papers off a table as she passed and stood behind the women. The woman, who was making quite a few copies since her bosses entire stack of information has been destroyed look over at Donna. Cindi, the girl, smiled at her. Donna smiled a huge smile back.  
  
"Just waiting to use the copy machine. That's all." Cindi smiled and went back to her work.  
  
"Hi!' Margaret said with great enthusiasm. "You from the bureau?"  
  
"Yes, I just have to make—"  
  
"I'm Margaret, Leo McGarry's assistant. And this is Donna; she's Josh Lyman assistant—." Cindi looked at Donna.  
  
"Hello." Donna smelled.  
  
"You work for the chief of staff and his Deputy." Cindi said feeling very awkward as the pages flew into their trays.  
  
"Yes, that's us. If you need any help feel free to ask! Do you need help?"  
  
"No I'm fine. Thank you." She looked forward Margaret have Donna a face who gave the same back to her.  
  
"Oh ok?" Margaret was fishing. "Wow, I love those earrings."  
  
'You do?" Cindi looked to Margaret in surprise.  
  
Donna took hold of one of the papers from the copy tray and placed it in her folder. She then inconspicuously turned her attention back on the conversation.  
  
"Really? I made them."  
  
"No. really?"  
  
Cindi took the pages and Donna smiled at her. Cindi again felt awkward. She began to copy her next pages. Each time Cindi changed the pages Margaret found a way to talk her ear off and Donna took some of the pages.  
  
"You know, I forgot the pages I was support to copy." Donna yelled out.  
  
"You, know me too." Margaret spoke. Donna's eye's widen at the fact Margaret wasn't so good at this. "Why don't we—." Donna spoke.  
  
"Yeah—."  
  
"Nice meeting you—." Donna tore off.  
  
'See ya." Margaret did the same.  
  
Donna walked on down the hall passing Will along the way starting the game of pass the hot potato into action as they each past the Roosevelt room. Donna walked past Will with her hand lowered, the papers folded in her left hand. Will grazed past Donna taking the pages with one gesture. Almost like a slight of hand or card trick he was good at. Once he was past Donna far enough he took the folded pages and placed them in his breast pocket. He nodded as he passed someone he knew making his way down another hallway and into the lobby, where he passed Charlie. Taking the paper out and playing the same slight of hand trick. Soon Charlie had the papers held between two folders. He walked down another hallway till he reached the threshold of Josh's bullpen seeing Carol's lovely smile.  
  
"Hello Carol." Charlie said sweetly as he made eye contact with her and with his other hand passed off the papers, low and away. Carol took the pass without pause.  
  
"Hello, Charlie." She smirked through her blood shot eyes. Taking the papers like she had been passed an Olympic relay baton. Carol walked for awhile passing through the lobby. Like a tandem bike Josh walked past her and the last hand off was made. Just in time to see Danny walk out of Toby's office, leaving Josh in the communications bull pen.  
  
"Danny, let me walk you out."  
  
"Yeah." Danny spoke fatly.  
  
Danny walked Josh toward one of the main exits away from the pressroom and once they felt no one was around they stopped. Josh looked around to check and see it the coast was clear. At the same time Danny leaned forward. Josh took the folded pages from his breast pocket and handed them off to Danny. Danny looked around and placed the pages in his breast pocket. As this little exchange completed, Abbey Bartlet turned the corner and saw the two in secretive tones and posture. Abby could tell from their body language what was going on. Josh walked off in the opposite direction not noticing that Mrs. Bartlet was there. Danny checked to be sure that the pages were secure as he walked toward the door.  
  
"Hello, Danny?" Mrs. Bartlet said coming out of the shadows. "Going so soon?"  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
"You look terrible Daniel. Does anyone call you Daniel?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
"Well then, I'll continue calling you Danny. Have you slept?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No kidding." She walked closer to him.  
  
'Eaten?"  
  
"No. I had something I don't know around noon--"  
  
"Eastern or standard time." She looked him over. "Your need to slept, if you're going to find her? That is what you're going to do? That is where you're going?"  
  
"I have a few leads on the story yes."  
  
"Oh, cut he crap Danny." Abbey leaned in. "I can't believe you work in The White House Press corp. and no one has noticed your ode to grieving husband. That is beyond me! Everyone here knows you're in love with CJ and the state I see you in front of me just prove that." She patted his chest where the papers were. "Among other things." Abbey backed up and they looked at each other. "Are you going to admit it?"  
  
Danny took a swallow, "I really don't know what your talk' in about Mrs. Bartlet."  
  
"I'm asking if you love her Danny." Danny looked around.  
  
"Don't worry no one's watching us." Danny sighed. "You can give me that answer or you can tell me—." Abby lowered her voice." "All about what Josh Lyman handed you---the paper you have safe and secure in your left breast pocket." Abbey stepped back and held her hand over each other in front of her. Danny was tired, tired from lack of sleep, tired from keeping it all inside, too tired to lie. Abby saw the look in Danny's eyes well up. Abby looked into his once sparkling blue eyes and now only saw gray.  
  
"Yes." Danny said raspy and breathlessly. Abby took a breath feeling Danny's pain.  
  
"Does CJ now this?"  
  
'I'd like to think she does. But no."  
  
"And here I was-- thinking I could stop you from doing this? Eat something won't you." She held his face in her hands. She walked away giving him her back. Danny took this as his exit to leave. Danny walked toward the door and was almost gone when Abbey called after him.  
  
"Be safe Danny." She paused while Danny smiled. He knew there was a reason he always liked this women. "Your mother would kill me!"  
  
Danny singled a combination of thank you and goodbye by a figurative tipping of his hat to Abby. For a moment, he was gleeful.  
  
Danny turned his back and all Abby could see with the sun hitting the dark marble floor was Danny's shadow leaving her sights. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	3. Original Sin

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Original Sin Elton John.  
  
Oh, it's carnival night  
  
And they're stringing the lights around you  
  
Danny walked out of the White House past all the lights and cameras on the lawn. The media frenzy was a haze of lights and banter to him. Spinning their half-truths, speculations, and using fear and falsities to entertain the masses.  
  
Hanging paper angels  
  
Painting little devils on the roof  
  
Once past the news vans Danny could only see traffic and hear static as he remembered what game he was in. Danny took to the road in his cobalt 1975 Buick Le Sabre Convertible. Faster then he knew, Danny was out of the traffic of the district and on the open road.  
  
Oh the furnace wind  
  
Is a flickering of wings about your face  
  
In a cloud of incense  
  
Yea, it smells like Heaven in this place  
  
He tried not to think about CJ as he raced down the pavement roads kicking up dust in is path. He saw her face in the light, her smile, her sly grin she gave him, her harsh looks, and her determined attitude, laid out in font of him like his north star. It hurt to think of her, but it was his only direction. There was no north, no south, no west, and no east, only CJ.  
  
I can't eat, can't sleep  
  
Still I hunger for you when you look at me  
  
That face, those eyes  
  
All the sinful pleasures deep inside  
  
The wind blew through the open car flapping two days of newspapers sitting along side Danny in his car. The papers where held down only by the weight of his police scanner plugged into his never used cigarette lighter. The sound worked with the wind like baseball cards in the spokes of a child's bike. The air felt good and sun hit him hard, his eyes deep under cover of blinders both figurative and literately. His lenses only hid the deep ache in his eyes and body from lack of sleep and worry.  
  
Tell me how, you know now, the ways and means of getting in  
  
Underneath my skin,  
  
Oh you were always my original sin  
  
And tell me why, I shudder inside, every time we begin  
  
This dangerous game  
  
Oh you were always my original sin  
  
Danny tired to remember the last time he saw her, the last thing he said to CJ. His mind, however, was coming up blank. All he could resurface was flashes of her, her voice, her movements like he was held captive in the shutter of an old time camera or a giant collage of pictures.  
  
A dream will fly  
  
The moment that you open up your eyes  
  
A dream is just a riddle  
  
Ghosts from every corner of your life  
  
Soon he knew he would have to pull over and sleep, maybe eat something even though he hadn't been hungry for food. For now Danny would ride as fast and as far as he could before he collapsed in his drivers seat. The road seemed to stretch to eternity in front of him. He felt so tiny as he slipped farther and farther away from Washington.  
  
Up in the balcony  
  
All the Romeo's are bleeding for your hand  
  
Blowing theater kisses  
  
Reciting lines they don't understand  
  
Danny took a map from his glove compartment and threw it on the dash looking over a folded section for a moment before throwing it in front of the passenger seat. He drove faster this time gaining speed since he was alone on the dusty trail.  
  
I can't eat, can't sleep  
  
Still I hunger for you when you look at me  
  
That face, those eyes  
  
All the sinful pleasures deep inside  
  
Tell me how, you know now, the ways and means of getting in  
  
Underneath my skin,  
  
Oh you were always my original sin  
  
And tell me why, I shudder inside, every time we begin  
  
This dangerous game  
  
Oh you were always my original sin  
  
After what seemed like hours Danny stopped. He let his car go from a hum to a purr and finally to a stop. He flipped open the flap over his drivers side seat revealing a ripped out picture of CJ from his last article. He caught sight of it for a moment. It took his focus. He hadn't wanted that. After a moment Danny took his notebook from the bands holding it in place and hit the flap closed. He placed his notebook in his back pocket knowing this was the most important case he would ever investigate, the most important story he would file.  
  
Tell me how, you know now, the ways and means of getting in  
  
Underneath my skin,  
  
Oh you were always my original sin  
  
And tell me why, I shudder inside, every time we begin  
  
This dangerous game  
  
Oh you were always my original sin  
  
Jed stood alone not knowing what to do. He had no idea whether to go left or go right as he went over all the information he was given in his briefing about CJ. It was strange to be briefed about CJ when she used to be the one briefing.  
  
"Jed." Abby entered the oval office and shut the door.  
  
"Abbey. Glad we got that out of the way. Should we get name tags?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Running the country? How about you?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what's going on out there—."  
  
"Is there a parade?"  
  
"Don't be cute with me!"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing about CJ?"  
  
"Oh, not you too! I'm doing everything I can do. We're all doing everything we can do. But, as we both know, we can't stop the country because someone that we love is missing. Plus this time we don't have a smoking a gun---no gun, No nothing. We don't have anything. No note, no evidence—."  
  
"Until Danny Concannon came along—."  
  
"That we have. See, we have something. Still it's not anything. Women disappear from their homes all the time, some objects some jewelry go missing---."  
  
"But, none of them are The Press Secretary and none of them our friends, Jed!"  
  
"You think I don't know that. You don't think this is hard? They sit around here telling me the statistics. I say that's not CJ. They say those are the numbers. I say CJ wouldn't just disappear. She wouldn't just walk away. They say, "Show me the evidence". They say, "show me the note", they say, "Show me the country or the person that wants something in return". I say. "I don't have any." And they say it's a normal missing person's investigation. That's all I can do Abbey."  
  
"That's not all you can do Jed! You can leave this office! I know you. You think if you just stay in here and try to get theses done it will go away. But have you even seen what's going on around here---Danny Concannon is beside himself---"  
  
'What does Danny have to with this—?"  
  
"---- Your staff is walking around like zombies. Wake up Jed. CJ is missing!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"You have to get out here and stop leading the country for a nana second and lead your friends---."  
  
"So, this has nothing to do with the crappy job the FBI is doing with this thing—."  
  
"Yeah, but there are other things—."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you do agree the FBI is doing a crappy job—."  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't do anything about that before so I sure as hell can't do anything now—."  
  
"Really? Because last I heard, or read somewhere, I think it was The Post, yeah that was it---Your the leader of the free world."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"They need someone to tell them it's ok, they're running around like chickens with their heads cut off. They need you. They need you to make them a cohesive group again. They're confused, lost. Danny Concannon is out there right now looking for her for god's sake."  
  
"Why is he doing that? He's insane. He could get himself killed. "  
  
"That's the kind of things you do when you're in love."  
  
"Who CJ?  
  
"No the Daili lama"  
  
"Love. Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wow. Does CJ?"  
  
"Well that's debatable."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"---I'd say no."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"And so know he's---"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow" Stop with the wow's, will ya? I think it's kind of romantic."  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm in a French film all of a sudden?" Jed took a breath. "So he's loved her for five years and just---  
  
"Bugged the hell out of her. Reminds me of someone I know. They looked at each other remembering their love and silly tactics in their early years.  
  
"Your right. I need to talk to them.—"  
  
"You need to talk to the country—"  
  
"But the FBI says---"  
  
"Screw the FBI, Jed. This is CJ."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Danny can't do this. Someone has to get him back."  
  
"There's no way. I saw him Jed. There's no reasoning with him." There was a moment as they leaned up against the oval desk. Jed let out a breath.  
  
"She's like a daughter to me. You know that right?"  
  
"I know." She squeezed his hand.  
  
"Both of us."  
  
"Well." She paused unsure how to put it in the situation. "More like a sister to me." She smiled at Jed and took his face in her hand. "We'll get her back. Just like we got our other girl back." Jed nodded and embraced his wife, now geared up with the strength to fight.  
  
"Donna Moss is here to see you." Margaret spoke in from the door. Leo nodded, "Yeah, Send her in." He looked up as Donna walked in.  
  
"Hey, Donna what does he want?" Leo took his glasses off.  
  
"It's not for Josh. Josh doesn't know I'm here." Donna looked timid and her eyes look as if she had been crying.  
  
"Donna, are you all right?" Leo stood.  
  
"I'm fine. Well I'm not fine, and I'm not good. So fine is probably the best answer. But I'm worried about Josh."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was hoping you could give him something to do. Anything. Send him to the hill, have him stuff --envelopes, something. He needs something to do—"  
  
"I know—"  
  
"He's going crazy. Josh always has to feel like he's helping, even if he's running around in circles with his head cut off at least he's not standing still."  
  
"Yeah." Leo paused. "I'll find something for him to do."  
  
"Thank you." Donna began to leave.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I have to be ok for Josh."  
  
"You don't have to be."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Donna walked out and Leo took a moment before walking into the oval office. Jed sat at his desk intently writing on a piece of paper.  
  
"Hey." Leo spoke as he approached.  
  
"Hey." Jed look up as Leo walked to the chair at the side of the desk.  
  
"I see we have the carnival out on the south lawn."  
  
"They have the right to be there."  
  
"I also have the right to go punch out all their monitors and TV cameras, but I have decency, you know that?"  
  
"This I know."  
  
"What is this dynamic we have going here, lately?" Jed stood.  
  
"I'm keeping your spirits up. Making sure you still have your sense of humor through all this?"  
  
"My witty sidekick?"  
  
"I suppose." Leo grinned at his friend.  
  
"What are we Burns and Allen?"  
  
Charlie walked into the oval office, "Mr. President."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Charlie." Jed looked at Leo. "I got to do this trade thing."  
  
"You're going to make a statement"  
  
"Yeah. This is when you tell me I'm making a mistake?  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You writing some remarks."  
  
"I'm writing something---Toby's working on it." Jed took a breath.  
  
"No news, huh?"  
  
"No." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	4. Finding Answers

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
WEDNESDAY 11:28 VIRGINA  
  
An image of the goldfish pin sliced threw his brain like a sharp pair of scissors. When he had seen that Gold fish pin in the man's hand, Danny knew it was up to him. All he could think of was, if they hurt her, they would pay. She has been gone for too long, what if...? Danny didn't finish that thought. He opened the door and stepped out of his car. The diner was busy with people, but Danny didn't notice any of them. He walked into the diner and took a seat at a booth near the window.  
  
"Hey there, What can I getcha?" A waitress somewhere in her fifties had walked up to his booth with a smile painted on her face.  
  
"Uh...Coffee, strong coffee!" Danny gave her a slight smile that did not come close to reaching his eyes.  
  
"Coming right up dear!" The waitress gave Danny a sad look and then went to get his coffee. Danny opened his notebook and read over everything he had found out so far. Unfortunately, that was not much at all.  
  
"Are you alright? You look like you have lost something."  
  
"More like everything." Danny muttered.  
  
"What dear?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Danny looked up and saw her name tag. He always knew the best way to put a person at ease was to use their name. It was a trick and a habit of the trade. "Dotty—"He paused to be sure as she smiled with recognition. "Add some eggs and toast to that coffee?"  
  
"Sure honey, com'in right up!" Danny sat there trying to decide where he should go next. He didn't know what to do. He was going to find her and nothing would stop him.  
  
"Thanks" Danny said as Dotty set a plate down next to him and put herself down on the other side. Danny just kept staring at his notebook, he didn't notice that she had sat down.  
  
"Well, my boy, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"It's a long story..."  
  
"You love her don't you?" Danny's head shot up to look at Dotty.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh honey, I have been doing this for a long time, I have learned what different looks mean."  
  
"Well, yeah I do love her and I am going to find her." Dotty looked startled at this.  
  
"Find her? Where has she gone?"  
  
"I don't know," he paused unsure if he should say anything. "She was kidnapped."  
  
"Sounds serious," She really was concerned for his plight. "Oh, well, my dear you will find her, that much I know."  
  
"You sound so sure, I wish I had your confidence"  
  
"My dear boy, the only reason I know you will find her is because of you!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have a look in your eye of determination. This women obviously means the world to you, my guess is you will not stop till you find her. Therefore I know you will find her!"  
  
"Well, you're right about one thing, I do love her and I will never give up my search." Danny's eyes began to water, but he held back. He had to be strong for CJ. Danny stood having only drink the coffee and lay down money on the table to cover the meal and a nice tip for Dotty. As he got to the door, he slowed and turned to meet Dotty's eyes.  
  
"Thank you" He turned then and walked out the door to his car.  
  
He had been on the road again for hours since he had left Dotty sitting in his booth at the diner. It was getting late and as he passed motel after motel he thought about finding a place to sleep, but he couldn't get himself to stop driving. He hadn't eaten since the diner this morning with Dotty this morning and that had just been coffee. He hadn't slept since CJ went missing.  
  
"Yeah." Josh answered his phone. Toby looked out from his office and looked on as Josh nodded his head. "Where are you?"  
  
"Virginia. I'm almost there. Any news?"  
  
"No. Anything on your end."  
  
"No."  
  
"Keep me posted."  
  
"Yeah, same to you."  
  
Josh hung up the phone and Toby gave him eyes. Without saying anything Toby slipped back into his office.  
  
WEDNESDAY 5:25 NORTH CAROLINA  
  
Danny drove farther and farther away from Washington at a rapid speed. He couldn't get CJ out of his mind, but he knew he had to think clearly, ask a few questions, move the sketches around, and find his men. If only it was that easy.  
  
Danny stopped at a few roadside motels and markets, flashing the photos to anyone he could find. So far, he had no luck of any kind. He was beginning to feel like he couldn't catch a break, so he decided to stop at a Tavern on the side of the highway.  
  
He pulled into the little parking lot and noticed the name of the tavern. A rectangular sign hung above the door that read, Gail's Place. Danny let out a little laugh and thought 'maybe I'm getting a break after all.' Walking through the wood carved door, Danny entered into the smoke filled room and sat down at a table in the back.  
  
He noticed a woman in her 60s with short white hair walking toward him. She was wearing a tight black miniskirt and a tight white t-shirt. As she got closer he noticed her nametag said Gail. Danny pasted a smile on his face, knowing that you had to make people feel comfortable if you wanted to get information.  
  
"What can I do ya honey?" She spoke in her southern tones. Danny took a look around checking out his surroundings before sitting down at the bar.  
  
"I'll have a burden. Thanks, Gail?" Danny had no intention of drinking, the way he felt, but in that crowd with out a drink in his hand he'd look pretty spurious.  
  
"Yes my dear it is, but most people call me Gail"  
  
"Well Gail, nice to meet ya, people call me Danny"  
  
"Well Danny nice to meet you too. Let me go getcha that burden." Gail turned and headed behind the bar to get Danny's drink. Danny smiled at her back and pulled out his notebook containing the pictures. As Gail came back with Danny's water, he noticed she was limping a bit from her shoes.  
  
"Thanks Gail, why don't you sit with me for a minute, take a load off." Gail smiled and sat next to him.  
  
"Well, this is nice! It isn't often that a charming young man asks me to join 'im."  
  
"Believe me it is my pleasure. So, how long have you been around these parts?"  
  
"A long 40 years my dear boy. A very long 40 years."  
  
"I don't believe that, you don't look a day over 29!" Gail laughed  
  
"Well ain't you sweet."  
  
"Well, Gail I can't lie to ya, I do have ulterior motives."  
  
"What can I do ya for Danny?"  
  
"I need you to take a look at these pictures and tell me if you have seen these men." Danny pulled the photos out of his notebook and placed then on the bar in front of Gail.  
  
"Well, well, well, these two bring back memories." Danny's heart flew into his throat. 'Oh, CJ here it is, the break I need to find you!'  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"Well, I only met the boys once, but I used to work with the mother."  
  
"Oh Gail," Danny laughed in his exhaustion. "You do not know how much this helps me."  
  
"Well, I think I still have her address in my pocketbook."  
  
"I need to find theses men." He said taking her eyes.  
  
"Say, what did the boys do?" Danny hesitated.  
  
"Nothing. They may know where a friend of mine is"  
  
"Well, let me go find that address" Danny was finally getting somewhere. He felt like he could get up and dance, but he still had to find CJ.  
  
Gail came back with the address and handed it to Danny.  
  
"She has a cabin out on the Tennessee border. If anyone knows where they are she would."  
  
Gail told Danny a bit about the boys and their mother, but Danny could only think about going to see this women and finding CJ. He left Gail a nice tip on the table because she refused to take it and headed out to his car.  
  
Danny got in his car and pulled out the map to find out how to get to the address Gail had given him. Once he was pretty sure he knew where he was headed, he picked up his cell phone and called Josh.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Crack! Toby sat behind his desk and hit his baseball against the  
  
wall. Crack and a pause, crack and a pause, one wasn't sure if it was  
  
the sound of the movement that helped Toby think. He looked over what  
  
he had written another time before ripping it off its pad, crumpling  
  
it up, and throwing it toward his garbage wasteland of simple copies.  
  
If he had a match Toby would have set fire to it. Toby looked the  
  
plank paid, writing a few things, before collapsing back into his  
  
chair. He could focused on the right points, or even find them. Toby  
  
went back to his ball throwing. He lobbed the ball three times, than  
  
four, and on the fifth return he stopped. An idea seemed to pop in  
  
his head. Toby stood, looked back at his desk still thinking, and  
  
walked to the door.  
  
"Ginger!" he yelled as he entered the communications office.  
  
"Rina." The dark haired, young thing, turned her head toward Toby.  
  
She was the only one around.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Habit. I need some things.  
  
"Yeah." She picked up her pad.  
  
"I need statistics on how many women disappeared over the last four  
  
years as well as how many so far this year. And I need you to get me  
  
someone on the phone from, Kidnapped and Exploited Children, social  
  
services and The National Organization for Women.  
  
Ok, do you need this is any particular order?"  
  
"Yeah, as soon as humanly possible," Toby walked back into his office  
  
and shut the door.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
WASHINGTON WEDNESDAY NIGHT  
  
"Yeah. Danny" Josh Lyman answered his phone. "What's the news?"  
  
"I'm on my way to North Carolina—"  
  
"What's in North Carolina?" Josh asked as he paced the hallway. In his car Danny adjusted the map next to him.  
  
"I got a women to ID the pictures. Says she knows their mother—"  
  
"Their brothers---"  
  
"Half—"  
  
"Hence the different names—."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Write down this name---." Josh put his hand up to Donna for something to write on. She gave him strange face.  
  
"Paper, Paper—"Donna rushed through her desk and handed Josh a paper and a pen. Josh put the paper up against the glass wall to Donna's office. 'Shoot"  
  
"Peter Wilson and David Marcus."  
  
"Ok. Theses are their real names?"  
  
"The names the FBI have are aliases. Their Aliases Josh. If theses are the guys they ain't never gonna find um." Danny was annoyed by the ineptness of the FBI's investigation  
  
"Ok." Josh paused. "What do I do? I can't say where I got the names."  
  
"Hang on. It may be nothing. Let me check it out first. Just see if you can get me info on theses guys. I'll call Maizy—have her do the same thing."  
  
"Ok. Check up with me again. Even, if you don't know anything. Just check up with me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How ya do'in Danny?" Josh asked concerned that he was out there on his own.  
  
"As good as you I'm sure."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I heard what the president said—"  
  
"Yeah, it was great."  
  
"I'll call you Josh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And Josh hung up. Donna looked at Josh waited for some sort of nugget of information to take the tension out of her entire body.  
  
"I need you to get records and information on theses two names." He handed the paper with Donna. 'Just don't bring up an suspension."  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that—"  
  
"I don't know. Tell 'um they're the new nominees for attorney general." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	5. The Light and The Dark

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
THURSDAY 3:25 NORTH CAROLINA  
  
Danny decided to stop at a mini mart to pick up a snack that would give him the energy to keep going. He was running on pure adrenaline. He pulled into the parking lot and parked his car on the side of the building. He walked into the store and moved to the back for the caffeine. His mind was mulling through everything he knew and all that he wished he knew. In the background, he faintly heard the sound of the chimes by the door meaning someone else had entered. He went about his shopping, making his way to the back aisle for goldfish crackers. As Danny picked up a box of the little orange fish, he heard a scuffle at the front of the store.  
  
"Just give me the money sweetheart and don't do anything stupid" The girl at the counter looked to be in her mid twenties and scared to death. Her freshly manicured fingers were shaking as she placed the money in the bag. Danny hadn't looked at the men yet, there were two of them and as soon as he raised his head to get a good look at them, Danny's stomach dropped as his luck began to change. He had a photographic memory, although he never thought he would use it for this. He didn't have the papers in front of him, but the faces were etched in his mind, he knew these were the guys. He looked away to shake the pictures out of his head. The pounding of his heart was beginning to echo louder, he could have sworn the whole store could hear it. Danny took a step back to ensure he was hidden.  
  
"Ok, I got the money let's get out of here." The two men ran toward the door and their 1981 Toyota pickup truck. Danny threw down the items in his arms and ran out the door to his car. As he passed through the door he called back to the girl, call the cops and lock this door till they get here.  
  
Danny threw open the door to his car and floored the gas. He couldn't loose them, but he couldn't let them know he was following either. He pulled out of the parking lot barely missing another car pulling in. He grabbed his cell phone off the passenger seat to call Josh, but there was no signal. He threw the cell phone on the floorboard and pulled behind another car in traffic to hide his presence from the kidnappers.  
  
How long would he have to follow behind these guys? Where did they have her hidden? If they touched a hair on her head, they are going to pay! Danny couldn't stop ideas like that from flowing through his head. He had been following these guys forever and he had no clue where he was anymore. The beautiful blue sky had turned to a dark gray, matching Danny's feelings. He couldn't stop thinking about her, the way she would look at him sometimes. The feel of her lips on his the first time they kissed. Her hand smoothing his tie the last time they kissed. He was not going to loose her, not now. She had to know he would do anything for her, even put his life on the line to save her. She was his world and always had been, even when he had to go away.  
  
Danny felt like they had been driving forever. All he could think about was getting to CJ. He was going to find her and she was going to be ok. As the car ahead of him took a side road off the freeway, Danny ran a hand through his hair. What if she wasn't ok? He had to tell her the truth; she had to know that he loved her.  
  
All of a sudden, the Toyota turned down a dirt road. Danny hung back a moment and then cautiously followed them into the woods. A half a mile later, the van turned into a driveway that led up a hill. Danny pulled his car to the side of the road two hundred yards back. He opened his door and pulled his binoculars out of the glove compartment. He saw the men stop at a cabin and closed his car door to get a closer look. Danny made his way to the top of the hill through a dense grouping of trees. He got to the top and could see the cabin clearly now. He slowly worked his way to the one window he could see.  
  
Danny peered into the window. He felt like his heart stopped beating as he saw CJ tired to a chair. He wasn't quite sure it was her, for a moment her hair tattered and tasseled in her face. Her body flinched as the men entered the small log cabin causing her face to move toward the window. He saw her eyes and he saw her fear. He wanted to grab her, take her in his arms. He wanted to save here, but he heard Toby's voice in head, "Don't do anything. You call Josh."  
  
CJ's hair fell out of the way of her face and her eyes bulged out. She saw Danny. Their eyes met, as she feared for not only Danny, but for her own life, and still had a look of hope in her eyes. Danny could see it all. He tied to tell her it was all right with his eyes that he was going to help her. He could see someone was coming and he lowered himself under the window. He took a breath leaning himself up against the wall under the still. Danny had found himself in some crazy situations, but James Bond he wasn't. Suddenly his inexperience and stupidly hit him. His next move had CJ's life depending on it. He didn't want to leave her, but Danny knew he had to leave her for a moment to call Josh. Danny ducked and walked out of view of the window, looking back one more time before running his hardest down the hill and down the gravel road. Once he hit his car at the end of the dirt road, Danny leaned on the car and took out his phone. "Come on, come on." He spoke softly for Josh to pick up.  
  
Josh put his hand on his hip feeling the vibration of his phone. Toby looked at him. Josh excused himself.  
  
Danny held the phone waiting, "Where are ya Josh?" he said impatiently. Danny couldn't finish the thought when a hard object smacked him in the back of the head forcing Danny forward and his cell phone to the ground hitting the mud and leaves. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	6. Breathe

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Josh walked out of the Mural room and opened his phone looking at the display with a panic.  
  
Donna walked out of the room having seen Josh leave.  
  
"Is it Danny?"  
  
"Yeah?" He looked at the phone. "But he hung up."  
  
"Maybe he lost the connection."  
  
"Yeah." Josh shook off his strange feeling. "He'll call back." Josh went back into the meeting.  
  
Danny felt a hard numbness and ringing in his head; a stiffness in the back of his head. He was still groggy; unsure what was happening or where he was. All he could sense was the cold wood floor beneath his cheek. "CJ?" He spoke softly as he opened his eyes. "CJ?" He said in his groggy, raspy, voice. His eyes were still hazy has he opened and saw her figure attached to the chair. He moved his eyes up her legs as Danny had done many times, but never like this. CJ looked tried and weary. He saw her wrists and arms had been rope burned from trying to get free. "That's a girl", he thought. She was fighting back. CJ saw Danny's eyes, he was awake, and CJ knew it.  
  
"He's a reporter!" he heard one of the men say.  
  
"How did he find us?" The other one said. Danny squinted his eyes. CJ moved her hands, which were still tied to the back of the chair, to show Danny they were loosening. Danny noticed his hands and feet where tied.  
  
"Can we untie her now?" The younger one asked.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Can we take the gag off?"  
  
"And have her bite me again. Get the reporter." The other one said. Danny was brought to his feet as he was abruptly forced to standing again.  
  
"How did you find us?" The older one asked as the boy held him. Danny didn't respond and he was kick in the stomach, he didn't react to that too kindly. Danny took a breath and spoke up.  
  
"You fenced her pin."  
  
"I told you not to do that!" The one standing in front of Danny said to the boy holding him.  
  
"We needed the money. It was one thing."  
  
"Those guys IDed us?" He looked at Danny. Danny saw CJ's hands free from her ropes out of the corner of his eye. He dropped to the ground and Danny saw how raw her wrists were. "Who else knows you're here?"  
  
"No one. I came alone." Danny looked at the older one. He was punched in the stomach again. Danny fell to the ground and the boy bent down, as did the older.  
  
"An editor, someone?"  
  
"No one." Danny caught his breath.  
  
"Pete, go into the shed and get the gasoline."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Go get it."  
  
"I'm going." The boy ran away and out a back door.  
  
"Get up." Danny stood as slowly as he could and saw the most amazing thing. CJ hitting the guy over the head with the chair she had been sitting in.  
  
"HA!" CJ yelled feeling satisfied with her retaliation. "You know that felt really good!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Danny!'  
  
"Yeah." He looked at her waiting for a loving response. "What the hell are you doing here!"  
  
"I'm here to save you!"  
  
"Yeah, I saw that. Good job there!"  
  
"Hey—"Danny heard a sound. "The other guy?"  
  
"Pete." They stood still. "Running would maybe be a good idea."  
  
"Oh, yeah." CJ ran for the door. Danny ran full force after her down the hill. Danny caught up causing CJ to follow him. CJ stopped for a moment. Danny caught this and ran back.  
  
"CJ?"  
  
"I'm just a little light headed."  
  
"Yeah, come on. My car is here. Just a little further."  
  
"Ok." She took a breath. Danny took her hand and they ran to the foot of the hill, but no car.  
  
"Where's your car?" CJ asked breathlessly.  
  
"They took my car!" CJ heard a shot behind her and saw that Pete standing at the door in the distance.  
  
"My car!"  
  
"Ok, were being shot at and from extensive experience, that is not a good thing." CJ ran toward the road.  
  
"No, not the road. The woods. Into the woods. It's better to hide." He grabbed her hand and they took off into the wooded area. They ducked and weaved and Danny led CJ through the pines and trunks. It was all a blur for them both as they ran to get away from the sounds behind them. CJ ran for her life and Danny ran for CJ's.  
  
"I can't." CJ stopped for air.  
  
"CJ, you have to. Come on." Danny looked her in the eye.  
  
"I--." She took a breath. It was hard on CJ after her four-day event "I."  
  
"Ok." Danny looked around and saw a marsh area. "Come on." He took CJ's hand and pulled them down into the marsh area. He slid between the wetness and the bushes. Danny put his arm around her and held her tight. "Put your head down." Danny covered her head with his own hand. CJ could hear footsteps in the crunching of the leaves. She prayed they'd be ok. She prayed everything would be ok. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	7. Comfort

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Donna walked into Josh's office and saw him sitting with his head in his hands. He wasn't at his desk anymore but in a small chair against the wall.  
  
"Josh."  
  
Josh was startled when she saw him. So was Josh has he pretend he hadn't been crying. Donna smiled sweetly.  
  
"I got you something to eat?" Donna asked  
  
"No, thanks I already ate.  
  
"That was a bag of popcorn and a can of coke." She took the plastic contained out of the bag and placed it on Josh's desk. Josh stood up and shook his state off not making eye contact with her.  
  
"I had them burn the hamburger. I actually went there myself and watched them do it."  
  
"I'll have it later."  
  
Donna pause before she spoke. "You know, it's ok to cry."  
  
"I'm not crying Donna."  
  
"I won't judge you."  
  
"Donna, I'm not—"  
  
"Ok." She began to walk out.  
  
'Hey, you didn't try to—"  
  
"Interrupt you with my reasons why. I know." Josh smiled. So did Donna. She went for the door, but stopped in the doorway. "Any news from Danny?"  
  
"No. no. Nothing."  
  
"Is Danny in love with CJ?" Josh looked at Donna not sure what to say pausing for the right words  
  
"Yeah, I think so." He said sweetly.  
  
"Does she? Love him I mean.  
  
"I can't speak for CJ but......." Josh took a moment. "Yeah." Josh thought of CJ and his eyes started to mist. He held it back, but Donna saw it. "Why is it men only become the real men we want them to be when things get dire—"  
  
"Because real men step up to the plate?" Donna smiled.  
  
"And real men get some sleep. Or read at least some memos. We have a country to run."  
  
"No news from Leo."  
  
"No, come on. "  
  
"I'm getting really worried about Danny. He checked in every two hours. Now nothing. And the phone call before when he cut out."  
  
"Bad reception—." Donna was comforting him. "He hasn't called back yet?"  
  
"No—." Josh was deep in thought. "And he hasn't checked in with me for four hours." Josh thought for a moment. He was scared for two friends now. "Toby and I need to talk to Leo."  
  
CJ popped her head up. She felt that it was later, but she was unsure what had happened.  
  
"Hey." Danny said softly had CJ lifted her head from his shoulder.  
  
"I?"  
  
"You feel asleep."  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"Hours ago. I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"We really should—"CJ stopped cold her breath was off.  
  
""It's best we waited in case he came back."  
  
"Oh." CJ looked distracted and Danny hadn't seen her like that since Josh was shot.  
  
"CJ?"  
  
"I—I' can't breath." CJ leaned on her knees.  
  
"Ok. CJ. Calm down."  
  
"I can't—I—I.." She began to hyperventilate. "I'm—"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm—"  
  
"If only I had a paper bag-"he looked around. CJ continued her heavy breathing. She bent over and fell to her knees.  
  
"Just relax, you'll get over it." Danny fell to his knees  
  
"I just—I just—"  
  
"Don't talk." CJ sat himself next to her and ran his hand over her back.  
  
'It's just all hitting you. Your body was in denial." He rubbed her back making her breath smooth and subside. 'There ya go." CJ lifted her head and took a large breath.  
  
"You ok?" Danny looked at her lovingly with his puppy dog concerned face. She took a breath. "Yeah."  
  
"Good." He left his hand on her back for a moment while their eyes met. Danny soon removed his hand from CJ's back. CJ took another breath as her eyes, almost filled with tears, began to try. "You ready to keep going?" CJ took a breath.  
  
"In a minute."  
  
"Ok." He rubbed her back again. "Anytime your ready." CJ took her hand to her month and sustained her tears. She leaned forward and Danny continued rubbing her back. 'Anytime your ready."  
  
CJ lifted her back and put her hand to her mouth. She took Danny's eyes and he hers. Danny smirked pretty sure they were sharing a moment. CJ took her hand to her mouth. "I'm gonna be sick." CJ ran off.  
  
"Yeah." Danny lowered her head. After a moment CJ staggered back.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Danny stood as he followed an unbalanced CJ to be ready if she needed to be caught.  
  
"You ok to travel?"  
  
"Yeah?" She tried to pretend and as much as he could Danny would humor her.  
  
"We can't travel long. Once it's dark we should stay still."  
  
"Sure." She took a breath and staggered to her left. 'How 'bout this way."  
  
"That would be back toward the kidnappers."  
  
"Yeah." He walked to her right. "This way right?"  
  
"Yeah." He followed CJ. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
After an hour of walking CJ collapsed onto her knees. The day had finally gotten to her.  
  
"We can stop here." He fell to her level. "It's ok."  
  
"No, no we still have some light. I can walk. We could find a house—a car—."  
  
"CJ. Stop pushing yourself. I just saved you from kidnappers."  
  
"I saved you!"  
  
"Ok, you just escaped from kidnappers. You don't have be wonder women here."  
  
"Really? I was hoping I could be Cat Women."  
  
"CJ."  
  
"Ok. Ok."  
  
"They didn't do anything---?" Danny asked somewhat afraid to bring up the subject.  
  
"No, no. They just tied me to the chair—"Danny had her sit down and he took her wrists.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as Danny ripped the sleeve off his shirt.  
  
"I'm bandaging your wrists CJ, there really bad here."  
  
'Oww—."  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Danny took hold in a different place and ripped his sleeve in half.  
  
'I can do that." She said feeling strange about being waited on. Danny handed her one of the strips and let her tie one wrist while he did the other.  
  
"We can start a small fire, but not for long. It's could get us caught." CJ looked into Danny's eyes and smiled slyly.  
  
"What? Where you in the boy scouts—."  
  
"As a matter a fact I was---"CJ crackled with delight at Danny's remark.  
  
"Ok, not funny."  
  
"Sorry, sorry—"  
  
"I mean I'm bandaging your wounds here. I found us a dry place for us to sleep—"  
  
'Oh my Captain, my Captain." CJ mocked Danny and laughed. Danny had a cross look on his face. "I'll find wood for the fire."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." CJ took a breath. "Wow, I needed that."  
  
"I'm glad I could help." He looked CJ in the eye and she drowned in the deep blue pools. They shared a moment.  
  
"So, do you know where we are?" CJ pressed her fingers on her wrist flattening the fabric down.  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Great. So it's dark, were lost, and there may be a man with a gun out here looking for us—"  
  
'Did I mention bears—"  
  
"Danny stop. Don't scare me."  
  
"I didn't think anyone could do that." Danny had started a fire and sat next to CJ. CJ leaned forward into the warmth. She raised her hands and noticed how she was caked in mud.  
  
"Your covered in mud there."  
  
"Yeah." CJ took her shirt off to reveal her camisole underneath.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You cold."  
  
"Better than being wet." Danny noticed blood trickle down from her neck.  
  
"CJ?" He let his two of his fingers check the back of her neck.  
  
'Oww."  
  
'What did they do to you?"  
  
"It's fine now." She lowered her head and looked up again. "They hit me in the back of the head with a tire iron." She said with brazen hatred. "I'm lucky I have a strong head." She laughed. "I tried to get to my door, I think I opened it?---I don't know.—."CJ's emotions breathed forth.  
  
"That's why the door was open?" Danny was acting like a coaxing, making sure not to rile her, but give her the support she needed. It was almost as if he wasn't there the information followed out naturally stopping and starting with out any kind of edit. He didn't have to be there, but she still needed him there.  
  
"And then I couldn't get up. I don't remember how I got there? I don't remember falling, I just remember being on the ground. I thought—I was sure I was dead. I was sure I was. I remember hearing noise in the apartment? I remember praying they would take what they wanted and leave." CJ remembered trying to raise her head and not being able to." I could feel the blood running down my back." She brought her hand to her shoulder like she was reliving it."  
  
"Do you know why they took you CJ?"  
  
"The young one, Pete, said he liked how I looked. They watched me on TV." She laughed at it. "They wanted me so they just took me." CJ started to well up with soft emotion. "They took me like I was an item in a store. Just something to put on their shelf. Next thing I remember I woke up here. I don't think I want to talk about it for a while."  
  
"Ok." Danny said sweetly, nodding his head. Always when CJ didn't want to continue with anything Danny would stop the action. Tell her it was ok, and end the topic.  
  
"How did you find me?  
  
"One of your fans sold your gold fish pin. He must have thought it was real gold."  
  
"And the police found it."  
  
'I found it."  
  
'You found it? Where?"  
  
"I know some guys."  
  
'You know some guys."  
  
"Yeah, Josh came along—"  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"You know that guy is obsessed with playing Good cop bad cop—" CJ laughed in recognition. "Yeah." Her hair fell in front of he face and with out thinking Danny pushed it out of the way and over ear. CJ smiled to show him she liked it.  
  
"We should blow the fire out and go to sleep."  
  
"Ok." Danny looked awkward.  
  
"I'm sorry to ask this CJ, but it's going to get pretty cold—"  
  
"No, its ok."  
  
"You can use me as a pillow." He joked. CJ leaned forward and Danny leaned forward to blow out the light and in the darkness their heads hit each other. There lips brushed and CJ liked the brief feeling. He ran his hand through her hair and to the back of the head.  
  
"Oww." CJ lifted ahead.  
  
"Sorry, Sorry." Danny lifted his hand and placed his hands o her face wanting to make it better. Their foreheads touch. "Let's get some sleep."  
  
"Ok." CJ said in a rasp of a voice. Danny could hardily see her face now. He took her hand and helped her find his shoulder and they wrapped themselves in each other. Danny kissed the top of her head and laid his head next to hers. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	8. Taking Action

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
WEDNESDAY 9:10 WASHINGTON  
  
The cameras clicked causing that all too familiar sound of foreboding in the air as Jed Bartlet spoke to the country.  
  
"Five thousand women a day are adducted from their homes. No word is heard, no notes, no sign of evidence, just the words of there family members something is wrong. They are our sisters, and our daughters, the check out lady at the super market, and they are our friends. We know these women, we work with these women and we know when something is wrong. Something is wrong. I am standing up for all the fathers and the friends. For all the brothers and the sisters of the women who have been lost--- who knew something was wrong. For all the people who know they're friends---For all those who know they're friend wouldn't just walk away; my sister would not disappear with out a trace. For every father who said, "That is not my daughter." I know CJ Cregg. Everyone in this room knows CJ Cregg. The reporters, the assistants, the secretaries, the men and women who clean up at night--"He looked at Toby, Will and Leo in the doorway. "And my staff. She is our boss, our co-worker and our friend" He took a pause. "And we all know: This is not CJ Cregg. CJ Cregg does not just walk away and Claudia Jean Cregg does not just disappear. I stand here and say; 'something is wrong." He paused. "I employ you, and everyone out there to help us find her and in turn keep an eye out for all the unnoticed women and people, and children, who don't have someone to say, "This is not the person I know, this is not the woman I know. Go find her...."  
  
The president went on about the information he had, being sure to keep something's secret.  
  
"Did you help write this?" Will leaned over and whispered to Toby.  
  
"Yeah?" Toby told him, but of course he did. Toby couldn't hear any more of what he had written and he exited the pressroom.  
  
*****  
  
THE WOODS NORTH CAROLINA  
  
CJ was reliving it again. She walked out of her car and found herself on the pavement on the street in font of her apartment. It was three am and no one was around. Her instinct and adrenaline somehow gave her the strength to push herself up and hastily get to her apartment. She felt someone pull on her, but CJ made it to her apartment door. She swayed in the doorway trying to find her keys. She somehow found them n as much of a hurry as she could. Suddenly, the earth became a roller coaster to CJ. She felt sick as she felt the ground was getting closer. Her door opened and CJ fell flat in the center of it. She could feel shadows walk above her as she slipped and slipped further and further away from the world and her carpet underneath. Next thing CJ knew she was in a dark room. A man took her hands and finished tying them. CJ screamed as her mouth was covered and her feet were bound and the shredding of her wrists began. CJ tired to bite one of the hands and got a wrist as her month guard was adjusted. Inside CJ screamed as a gun was thrown in her face and her eyes ran small tears.  
  
Back in the real world CJ's eyes widen as she woke up screaming, only this time she had Danny close. He felt her body move in the night and her voice let out the cry.  
  
"CJ. You safe. CJ."  
  
"Help me. Help me,"  
  
"Shhh" Danny told her holding her tight. "Your safe." He looked CJ in the eye. "Its alright. You're safe now." This time Danny tired not to sleep, which was hard with CJ's warm body giving him comfort. He had to remind himself she was the one who needed the comforting. CJ nestled her nose into Danny's chest taking hold of his shirt as she sobbed.  
  
*****  
  
Toby sat at his desk in the darkness in his office, while Josh's reaction to the situation was to run around with the zest and stamina of a penny racer right before it died, Toby was the exact opposite. Toby held his baseball in his hand passing it from his left to his right at random intervals. He would have thrown it against a wall, but Toby had nothing really to think about, not to mention the fact that he would just make another hole in the wall.  
  
Throwing was for thinking, and Toby had plenty to think about, but nothing to dissect and prob. This wasn't a problem he could muss around in his head and put two and two together to find the answer. In all too different way, and all too different matter, Toby, much like Josh, felt helpless. There was something between CJ and Toby they were beyond friendship and beyond love. They had a higher relationship on an adult plan. It was different from her relationship with Josh, or Danny, or even Sam, it was it's own identity, much like Toby himself, a complicated enigma. Out of all the people in the building Toby knew CJ the longest, yet he sat alone in his office.  
  
Toby looked up to find Andi, his redhead ex wife and mother to his two children, standing in the doorway. He looked up at her with his eyeballs still playing back and forth with the ball, but stopping once he set eyes on her. They said nothing as Toby stood and walked over to her slowly and with a non-direct route.  
  
He finally approached Andi who looked at him knowing what he was going through. He stood next to her feeling her breath. Andi put out her arm and laid it on his left shoulder. Toby put his hand on hers and took a breath. They caught eyes and Andi gave Toby the hug he so desperately needed.  
  
*****  
  
"Wait." The President stopped his security on the way back as he saw Carol crying in her outer office.  
  
"Carol?" He said peaking his head in with the knowledge he didn't know Carol as well as he knew say Donna or Margaret.  
  
"Mr. President." Carol stood snuffing in her tears.  
  
"No, Please sit." The president used his hands to tell her to sit, but Carol stayed standing. "Your pretty close with CJ aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Were you on the campaign with us?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Ahh, I thought so. Other wise we would have gotten to know each other." He paused.  
  
"You listened to your statement from here---." She held in a wave of tears. "It's not CJ--"  
  
"You've been in here the whole time—?"  
  
"I have memos to---there's a lot of things to get done, Henry's not use to all of this. CJ was always the one---"  
  
"Yeah, that girl needed a night off—"Carol started to cry and Jed held her close.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir." She said lifting up he head and wiping her tears away as more began to fall.  
  
"Hey, never say you're sorry for caring." He looked her in the eye. "Come on, you need to be with people." And Jed took her away from her office.  
  
Jed walked down the hallway and past Toby's office where he saw Andi and Toby talking on the couch.  
  
"Come on." Where all going to my office. 'Andi too."  
  
"Mr. President." Andi acknowledged Jed.  
  
"Thank you Mr. President. I'd rather be alone."  
  
"You're not alone now."  
  
"Well, as much as I can be."  
  
"Toby get up. You need to be with people."  
  
The president picked up people as he went creating a parade of people who loved CJ into the oval office to be comforted by each other.  
  
*****  
  
The flashlights hit the bushes and all the little corners and small spots around CJ's apartment. Dogs sniffed and sounds and lights were heard all around. The flashlight remained on the one bush, as the officer holding it felt his dog had discovered something. "What ya got boy." The man asked his dog as he carried a rag in his month. The officer knelt down and took the blood stained rag in his hand.  
  
"Captain! I have something! "He yelled as he cover the rag with the light from his flashlight.  
  
*****  
  
Jed walked into the oval office and looked over the crowd. Abbey lifted her head off of Jed's shoulders where she had been resting. Jed saw the look the horror on his friend's face.  
  
"What is it, Leo." Jed stood. All eyes were on Leo as the blood looked like it had drained out of his face.  
  
"They found something."  
  
*****  
  
Josh walked with full speed out of his office  
  
"Call Toby, tell him to stay put. Tell him, I'm coming over."  
  
"He's in the oval. There all in the oval."  
  
"Oh." Josh looked around thinking. "Leo?"  
  
"There all in there."  
  
"Ok, tell them I'm coming over—"  
  
"Josh—"Donna ran after him. "Is it safe for Danny to tell them what's been going on."  
  
"I think we've gone past that point. Something's not right Donna."  
  
"Donna, you have a fax coming in!' An aide yelled.  
  
"Josh, just wait a second—"Donna walked briskly to her fax in her office.  
  
"I'll be over there—"Josh pushed her off as Donna looked at the fax coming in with the picture of the men she remembered from the copies she had taken for Danny.  
  
"Josh! Wait!"  
  
"Donna, I have to go!" He yelled.  
  
"No, no." Donna yelled holding the paper in her hands. "Look at this." She shoved the paper in Josh's hands as he read it quickly. He didn't need much time for his eyes fixated on the same words Donna had seen.  
  
"Oh, my god." Josh said softly to himself. Donna has the same look. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	9. Confessions

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Henry, CJ's Deputy, could be heard in the press conference relying new information to the press.  
  
"The missing persons investigation of CJ Cregg has now been upgrade from missing to possible evidence of foul play—and due to the public nature of Ms. Cregg's job and appearance in the public eye a full scale investigation is now being undertaken. I'll now take questions."  
  
All hands shot up and bulbs flashed. No one seemed to notice, the most visible of the White House Press corp. was missing from the festivities. The gaggle was not only missing its ringleader, but it's Tiger.  
  
"Mr. President." Josh entered the oval office in a ring of sweat with Donna close in toe. He held the fax in his right hand.  
  
"Josh, are you all right?" Jed asked Josh from behind his desk. The room's contents, Carol, Abbey, Andi, Toby, Will, Charlie, Margaret, and Leo all focused on Josh.  
  
"I just heard—"  
  
"Yes, so did we."  
  
"---I think we have a problem."  
  
"And this would be a bigger problem than the other problems we already have?—"  
  
"Yes and no—"  
  
"Is this about CJ?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah." Josh took a breath. Toby stood up.  
  
"Josh—"Toby cautioned him.  
  
'We have to tell them Toby."  
  
"Tell us what?" Jed asked.  
  
"No, we don't. Not yet." Toby said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Danny's missing." Josh let out.  
  
"Danny's missing?" Abbey asked.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Carol asked with concern.  
  
"He's been checking in with me ever few hours with updates and now nothing. He called me before and when I answered no one was there—"  
  
"When did you talk to him last?" Charlie asked concerned himself.  
  
"And you're worried?" Jed asked.  
  
"Four hours ago at least---Yeah, I'm really worried. This isn't like Danny. "  
  
"I agree." Carol spoke unsure she should.  
  
"Why do I feel there is more to this story than I'm heard yet?" Jed asked around. Toby looked at Josh. Jed looked at Toby.  
  
'Enough with the looks. What did you two do? Because I think someone did something."  
  
"Well, they may have started it, but we all helped." Will said trying to defend.  
  
"Nice, Team playing there, Benedict Arnold." Toby said to Will. Charlie defended himself, "I deny anything. I was not involved in any thing- -I don't know none of theses people."  
  
Jed gave Charlie a look he usually saved for Debbie. "Spoken like a true innocent man." Jed looked back at Josh. "I'm still lost here." Jed asked  
  
"You said it." Andy agreed.  
  
"As am I?" Leo chimed in  
  
"What did Danny find—?" Jed asked in authoritative tone.  
  
"Through a series of events Josh and Toby helped get Danny the FBI paperwork on CJ's case."  
  
"You helped too!" Josh yelled at her.  
  
"I helped too—." Donna said flatly.  
  
"I'm sorry—!?"Jed still asked.  
  
Josh continued to barrel through," I think the point is that Danny found out theses guys--the FBI are looking for, are just allies, There never gonna found them, because they don't exist—!"  
  
"And being missing for the last four hours Danny would know this because—'Jed was livid.  
  
"We gave him the sketches before you decided to release them to the public—"Josh answered.  
  
"There ya go—." Jed lowered his head. He was proud of them, but still angry at what their actions could mean.  
  
"And how the hell did you get this information to Danny—"Leo felt conflicted himself.  
  
"Josh handed them to him in the hallway." Abbey added in her Roz Russell like tones.  
  
"How did you know this?" Josh was in shock.  
  
"You hand off something to Danny Concannon looking like something out of The French Connection, in a public hallway, and no one's gonna notice." She paused. "I walked by."  
  
"It's anarchy around here!" Jed yelled. "—I swear to---Is there anyone in this room who is not involved in this one way or another." Jed looked around as only Andi raised her hand.  
  
"Andi—Wonderful. No one else. No? No one called Sam into all this-do I need to check with the rest of the staff, Casey in the kitchen, I mean The White House cat wasn't involved in all this somehow?"  
  
"Jed, we don't have a cat!?" Abby yelled at him like he had gone insane.  
  
"I didn't mean it tha---It was a figurative car!" Jed yelled back at her. Abbey threw her hands up.  
  
"And the best kind to have around." Margaret spoke from the couch. Andi gave her a look.  
  
"Ok, people in this room need to stop talking unless I ask them to." Jed took a breath to think. "So how many laws have we broken this time?" Everyone was afraid to answer. "That's a question!? Someone answer it!"  
  
"I'd say give or take about twelve." Will chimed in.  
  
"Wonderful." Jed mused.  
  
"It doesn't matter how we got it, but theses guys are dangerous—"Josh compelled them to listen to him.  
  
"And taking CJ didn't make them dangerous in the first place?" Jed asked sarcastically.  
  
"I had Donna run a background check on theses guys real names, for Danny, and it's not good." Josh gestured with the faxes in his hand.  
  
"Let me see." Leo took it.  
  
"One is Schizophrenic and the other one's been arrested three times for stalking and has two restraining orders in two different states. Two different states." Josh paused. "Even if they don't have CJ, last time I talked to Danny he was going after theses guys---and my guess is they do have CJ."  
  
"Leo." Jed looked at his friend with a all knowing look.  
  
"I'm on it." Leo looked up from the pages. "  
  
"And Josh, I'd like to know one thing. How did you get background checks on theses two men?" Jed looked at Josh who felt like he was back in his high school principle's office. He lowered his head and looked back up again.  
  
"I had Donna tell them they were your nominees for attorney general?"  
  
"You told the FBI that two known criminals were being considered for a national post. How much of that sentence is just a little bit scary?"  
  
"I think the fact that they didn't bat an eye is more of the real problem--- "  
  
"Well, one national screw-up at a time." Jed took a breath. "You two do know--I'm not mad at why you did it, just how and what you did."  
  
"Yes, sir." Toby and Josh said with in moments of each other.  
  
"Hell, I'd do it-- if it wasn't for me a capital crime of some kind—"He looked over at Will. "Will?"  
  
"Don't know about the capital crime part sir, but coming from you I'm sure changes the brevity of the charges."  
  
"Yeah. Ok." Jed looked down and took a breath. "I'm sorry to do this, but everyone out. Go home get some rest." The room started to file out. "Clouseau you stay. And the Pink Panther too."  
  
"I think he means you guys." Andy said to Josh and Toby as she walked between them out the door. Once everyone was gone Jed started his lecture,.  
  
"The two of you should really start a double act---Give Charlie McCarthy and Edgar Bergen a run for their money--- once vaudeville comes back into town.."  
  
"Should I ask which one of us is the dummy here?" Toby asked really knowing the answer.  
  
"I think both of you are pretty much the proverbial blocks of wood here—Now, how the hell did you get everyone into this little plot of yours-- ."  
  
"Well, sir, if we did indeed involve everyone, the plot wouldn't be little than would it?"  
  
"Your really pushing it here Toby."  
  
"Yes, sir." Toby spoke in his softest tones.  
  
"The more people you involved in something like this Toby the worse it is. You should know that. You have to stay small. "He took a breath. "And I'm guessing from the looks around here, and don't think I didn't see the looks—"  
  
"Yes, you mentioned that sir." Jed gave Toby a look. "I'm shutting it sir."  
  
"Toby, I'm guessing you're the mastermind of this—semi large design?" Jed looked at Toby.  
  
"Well, yes if you're asking me if I'm the one who was petting the figurative cat here—yes, that would be me."  
  
"Ok." Jed paused. "I don't want to do know how you---how did you do this?!"  
  
"A series of ropes and pulleys—"Toby answered.  
  
"He can't learn can he—"Jed said to Josh  
  
"I think what Toby is trying to say is-- if we ever need a relay team for the Olympics I think we pretty much have our own team right here in the building.—"Josh tried to be funny, but no one laughed. Jed continued his vetting of the men in front of him.  
  
"I see. And I assume the coffee was also part of this whole rouse."  
  
"Yes." Toby looked down and taped his toe before looking up.  
  
"Why is this all beginning to sound like a foreign movie with out the subtitles?"  
  
"Because it does." Toby spoke in plain tones.  
  
"Ok." Jed opened his valise and began to put his papers in it. "We don't tell anyone about this. As far as we know the FBI got hold of this information. Josh, you confused the lists and that's what you'll say."  
  
"Yes sir." Josh answered as The President closed his valise and took hold of it.  
  
"By the way, good job on the whole espionage, thing." Jed lifted the case, with a sly grin to tell Josh and Toby he approved, and walked away from his desk.  
  
"You two staying here tonight?" Jed unbuttoned his jacket.  
  
"Yeah?" Josh and Toby answered moments after each other and almost in perfect sync.  
  
"Well, there about a half dozen bedrooms up stairs in this building, so fee free to use one of them. It is a house after all. Just don't steal the towels--No one's sleeping on their couch do you hear me?"  
  
"I don't have a couch?" Josh asked.  
  
"Ok, comments like that make me know you both have not been sleeping.  
  
"I'm just say' in I'd like a couch." Josh defended his sleep blunder."  
  
"Get some rest." Jed walked toward the outer door. "And order everyone a couple hundred pizza's or something. You both look like hell. Eat something."  
  
"That's a lovely impression of your wife there, sir." Toby answer trying to hold in his grin.  
  
"That I'll actually laugh at." Jed paused with out laughing. Jed was sarcastic, but something caught him turning his face sweet before he continued his exit. "Why is it in this-- such direr circumstances, we all, here---seem to be able to keep our sense of humor."  
  
"A way to feel CJ's spirit around us while she's gone." Jed nodded his eyes in recognition at Toby and nodded and inch of his head. It was true.  
  
"Yeah." He said low and quiet.  
  
"They say humor has to ability to heal." Josh continued where Toby left off.  
  
"So does alcohol." Jed answered with a slight laugh in his throat.  
  
"Humor is the mask of wisdom." Toby spoke from his heart  
  
"Friedrich Durrenmatt." Jed seemed impressed as he looked at Toby continuing his quote.  
  
"It's CJ's favorite quote." Toby's face looked warn as he spoke.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be briefed in the morning. I want you two to be there."  
  
"Yes sir." Josh said softly.  
  
"Yes, sir." Toby spoke even softer. Jed walked out of his office leaving a tired Josh and a disheveled Toby. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	10. Wearing Thin

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
THURSDAY MORNING 6AM  
  
"Yeah, Margaret thanks." Leo could be heard outside his office. "I'll just be in here for a while."  
  
Leo walked to his desk and stopped for a moment. He took a breath and made his way to his desk throwing himself into his chair, and slowly and with much precision and holding of emotion he slowly began to cry. Leo laid his hand from his forehead and his chin and covered the sound. After a moment he took a breath and led his hand over his face to relive it of its tears.  
  
"Yeah, Charlie?" The President asked him as he entered The Oval Office.  
  
"Mr. President, CJ's brother."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"I think they're both on the phone, sir."  
  
"Yeah." Jed lowered his head and then looked at Toby. "I have to take this call-- I never thought I'd have a Cregg boy on the other end of that phone. Never in a million years."  
  
*************************  
  
The aides in the Communications office watched the TV coverage of CJ's disappearance on CNN when all their attention was moved to Toby's office.  
  
The sound of a large crash, the sound of glass breaking hard, and mangled metal was heard through the communications bullpen. All the aides looked at each other as Bonnie, back to help out after her promotion to the DOD, walked with quick strides to Toby's office opening the door without knocking, catching first the site of the broken Television crashed in and sparking for a moment.  
  
"Toby!" she yelled taking her focused on him while still handing onto the doorknob. Toby stood saying nothing his baseball missing from view.  
  
**************************  
  
Josh lifted his head off of CJ's couch. He had sat for a moment but resting his head back at caused him to sleep. He saw the light just setting on another day and caught his eye on CJ's fish. Josh walked behind CJ's desk and took out a small can of fish food. Josh sat himself on the edge of the CJ's desk and ran the fish food through his fingers and into the bowl.  
  
"Hey?" Toby spoke by the door.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Toby asked.  
  
"I'm feeding CJ's fish."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to watch CNN." He paused.  
  
"What's wrong with yours—?"  
  
"It has a baseball in it." Toby walked onto the room and sat down.  
  
"Ahh" Toby sat down on the couch with a  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Toby that was a great statement you wrote—"  
  
"Yeah, thanks—"  
  
"If you hadn't done that---"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"---You got every women's group, every national committee for the missing and vanished—all of them railing---you're the reason they up-ed the investigation—"  
  
"The reason they up-ed the investigation is because they found a dirty cloth with CJ'S BLOOD ON IT!"  
  
"Before that!"  
  
"Yeah, I knew what you meant." There was a silence.  
  
"Were doing all we can?"  
  
"Do you believe that?"  
  
"Do I believe it—no? Do I know its true---yes." Toby nodded his head from side to side and ignored Josh.  
  
"How did you come up with that?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
'The concept for Bartet's address."  
  
Toby took a pause and looked at Josh point black.  
  
"I asked myself." He paused. "What would CJ do?" Donna's voice could be heard through Carol's office. Donna said flustered.  
  
"Donna what's going on?" Josh spoke as he ran his palms together to lift the fish food form his hand. Donna eye bowled  
  
"There's news—"Donna grabbed a breath from having ran around the building looking for Josh,.  
  
"What news?" Toby perked up.  
  
"They found Danny's car—"Donna looked like a dear in headlights.  
  
"Where?" Toby stood.  
  
"They raided an old cabin in North Carolina. It was hidden in an old barn." Donna paused before speaking again and by her face and body language Josh and Toby knew there was more.  
  
"What is it Donna?"  
  
"They found blood." Donna eyes welled. Josh and Toby perked up immediately. There stomach's curling with the news. 'There pretty sure it's----Danny and CJ's." Josh opened his mouth and before Donna could let out her first tear Toby and Josh had speed out her CJ's office, Josh wrapping his arm around the doorway as he past to push him off. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	11. Lost in America

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
THURSDAY MORNING 7:05 AM  
  
CJ and Danny still lost somewhere between the Tennessee and North Carolina boarder had no idea where they were as they continued walking. They had found some berries and half of a power bar in Danny's pocket, but they were still hungry and thirsty.  
  
"I work for this country and now I'm lost in it!" She looked at Danny who had stopped to watch her "Any references to irony and I scratch your eyes out with an acorn."  
  
CJ almost tripped over a few twigs, but regained her balance with out Danny noticing.  
  
"If we just continue walking west we're bound to hit something eventually-- ."  
  
"How do we know we're going west?" CJ swatted away a fly.  
  
"Follow the sun."  
  
"I knew that." CJ said in her definite tone.  
  
"Why do you do that? Danny stopped tried and irritable and not in the mood for anything.  
  
"Do what?" CJ had no idea as she threw her hands up at him.  
  
"Say you know something after it's been made perfectly obvious you don't know."  
  
"I knew that---and no I don't—." CJ defended herself.  
  
"Right now?" Danny was getting sarcastic. Something CJ seemed to be able to bring out in him when he was tried.  
  
"I'm kidding when I do that?" CJ couldn't stop safe guarding her price.  
  
"Why?" Danny continued walking ahead as CJ followed in pursuit of her truth.  
  
"Because that's what I do. I'm sarcastic! CJ. Cregg I don't believe we've met!" CJ let her arms go with the words in a gesture toward Danny who stopped and turned to her.  
  
"You know your exasperating—you know that--?!"  
  
"Yes, I do know that!" She yelled in his face.  
  
"---Exasperating!"  
  
"Then why the hell did you come traipsing after me?"  
  
Danny stopped cold and looked at her. They caught eyes and CJ knew what she had done and knew they both knew the answer. Danny took a breath looking hurt by CJ's actions.  
  
"Well if you don't know." He put his hands up. "I'm not gonna tell ya." Danny continued ahead. CJ stood still for a moment not knowing what do to. Her only response was to deflect him in her way.  
  
Her diversion and deflect mechanism quickly tried to get him off her sent.  
  
"You know I don't like sports." CJ caught up to Danny trying to show him how he didn't need her.  
  
"I mean I like them---I like playing them. But I guess it's more about the fact that I want to learn everything. And I'm competitive---I like games--- I like puzzles---knowledge---I don't have to be good at it---ok I have to be good at it—I have to great at it, but even if I'm not I want to at least say I tried----you following me here?—."  
  
"Yeah." Danny looked her way for a moment before looking forward again. He pushed a branch out of his way.  
  
"I tend to be a klutz----going back to the sports question—."  
  
"I don't think I asked a question---you just brought it up." Danny really had no idea what she was doing. The truth was he was hungry and losing consciousness from lack of sleep.  
  
"Yeah, well back to my sports thing---."  
  
"And the fact that you're a klutz—." Danny did the re-cap.  
  
"Yeah, so I tend to be very." She took a breath. "Very, bad a sports and when I--- or anyone is bad at something—which if you tell anyone I admitted- --"  
  
"Yeah, I go it"  
  
"---You're a dead man."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that's what you were gonna say. I'm physic that way---." Danny smiled at how her cocky ness was so attractive to him. Danny noticed he couldn't feel his hand for a moment. He shook it off.  
  
"So anyway I'm bad at sports."  
  
"Yeah, you said that---." Danny smiled at her sweetly.  
  
He couldn't be mad at her for long, not when she was well; CJ. Plus he was beginning to see what she was doing. Trying to make herself seem undesirable. CJ had no idea that was something she could never do.  
  
"--Which makes my knowledge of them—sports--- pretty petite—unlike myself."  
  
"I'm ok with that."  
  
"I mean I can't play. I'd love to, but I'm just bad."  
  
"Ok." He looked at her and CJ at him.  
  
"I just am—Whoa!" CJ fell flat on her face in the dirt. Danny turned to see CJ lying on the ground with her face flat on the ground. Danny lifted his eyebrows at her.  
  
"You all right there CJ?"  
  
"Yes." She said in a muffled tone.  
  
"Ok." He paused and took a step closer. "Is there a reason your not moving, there?"  
  
"I'm embarrassed." She said with a wizen tone.  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"Yeah?" CJ lifted her head and Danny took her hands.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"Don't what?" CJ looked him in the eye as he took her hand.  
  
"Be embarrassed." Danny smiled at her.  
  
"I should be use to it by now." She stood and whipped the dirt off her pants, which really by this point in their journey was fruitless. "It is after all the beauty that is me."  
  
"Do you think you have a perceptual problem of some kind?" They continued walking.  
  
"I wouldn't it past me."  
  
They walked for a moment.  
  
"I could teach you how to play you know--."  
  
"Toby once tried to teach me to throw a basketball—  
  
"---You got to pop it."  
  
"That's what he said?" She wondered if sports had it's own language.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I popped it right into a window." CJ seemed pretty proud of her enviable nature. Being a klutz one must have a sense of humor about it.  
  
"Oh, yeah Josh told me about that one." Danny laughed remembering the tale.  
  
"Josh wasn't even there?"  
  
"Word gets around." Danny shook his head and squinted his eyes. CJ didn't notice.  
  
"So, I'm say' in I'm bad. You like sports? I'm bad."  
  
"I can teach you." Danny smiled and walked a few more paces ahead. He shook his head as he stumbled for a moment.  
  
CJ smiled and lowered her head for a minute. "What do you and Josh talk about in your emails?" CJ looked around with her comment, but couldn't find Danny.  
  
"Danny?" CJ saw Danny sitting on a large rock a few feet away. He was breathing a bit too much and rubbing his eyes. "Danny?"  
  
"Yeah?" Danny took a breath feeling lightheaded. CJ walked over to him to take a better view.  
  
"When was the last time you slept." CJ asked standing over him.  
  
"What? Yeah."  
  
"Since non of my questions required yeah as an answer--- I'd say a long time."  
  
"I'm—yeah. I'm ok. I just---huh? Yeah."  
  
"Danny didn't you get any sleep last night?" She knelt down and put her hands on his legs.  
  
"Sleep? No. A little? I think?"  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"One of us--- had to stay awake---"  
  
CJ took a breath letting her shoulders drop.  
  
"Your right. Go to sleep?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll stay awake."  
  
'I'm with ya—I'm with ya. What?" Danny lowered his head trying to lift it but failing.  
  
"Danny, you can't even raise your head!"  
  
"Huh?" Danny slipped off the rock and CJ caught him.  
  
"Whoa." CJ took hold of him.  
  
"What?" He perked up. "I'm here I'm awake—"  
  
"No your not!"  
  
'---I heard everything you said—."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep I had to find you—." Danny shook his head. "Ahh—it's like I'm drunk."  
  
"Why do you do this to yourself?" CJ sat against the rock while Danny laid his head against it.  
  
"I can't sleep—"He yawned. "Until I've---finished something—." He let out a breath and squinted his eyes. "I'm determined."  
  
"I'll say." CJ turned to see Danny had finally fallen sleep against the rock.  
  
"Makes a good reporter—." He mused like he was quoting someone slowly fading for the final decline into dreams.  
  
"Make's a really stupid man." But Danny was already gone to hear. "A really sweet man." CJ said softly.  
  
CJ looked around knowing she would need to keep in eye out. CJ looked over at Danny. He looked so tired. What he had done for her, she thought. CJ took a breath and lifted her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	12. Old Friends Revisited

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
FRIDAY 6 AM. Washington DC.  
  
Josh had finally been persuaded to take a walk. His two friends were in danger and like usual Josh took the blame. He took in the cool morning air holding a cup of coffee, which with three hours of sleep he needed. He told himself he wouldn't walk past CJ's apartment, but something compelled him. Why did CJ have to live so close to home? Josh walked up her street, at first not realizing what he was doing until he saw the small sign of yellow police tape. Josh stopped from the across the street seeing a figure. He crossed the pretty abandoned street, being 6am, pretty sure he knew who the figure was.  
  
"Sam?" Josh said approaching his friend.  
  
"Yeah?" Sam turned his head dazed and confused. "Hey Josh." He said with no feeling.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"To tell you the truth I have no earthly idea."  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"No." It was an easy answer for Sam. Very clear very not Josh.  
  
"Come back to my office." Josh motioned with his head in concern.  
  
"I don't know why I'm here 'cause I thought you could tell me why I'm here?"  
  
"Come on—take a walk back with me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
FRIDAY TENNESSEE 6:09 AM  
  
It was very early and Danny and CJ began the day again. Danny stepped on a twig and almost jumped six feet. CJ laughed.  
  
"This is why I'm not a war correspondent. I'm not good at being shot at. Politicians don't shoot at you."  
  
"Depends on which ones." She paused. "Now, those in the gun lobby—pretty sure they'd shoot at you."  
  
"I meant during an interview."  
  
"So, do I."  
  
"I'm so against guns—"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"But right now if someone gave me a gun I'd be happy—"  
  
"If someone gave me a gun I'd throw it in a lake."  
  
"I don't even think I'd know how to use it."  
  
'I would."  
  
'You've shot a gun?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Danny, you grew up in Michigan and you never fired a gun?"  
  
"No. You did in Ohio."  
  
"No. It was at a shooting gallery."  
  
"A shooting gallery, like at a fair."  
  
"No in FBI headquarters?  
  
"A shooting Gallery." He laughed. "You mean a shooting range."  
  
"Oh, yeah. What did I say---yeah--I knew that."  
  
"There you go again."  
  
"Sorry." She paused. "But I really did know that."  
  
"Ok." He laughed.  
  
"Well, I did." She paused. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm stopping."  
  
"So, who took you shooting, your Agent?" Danny wasn't sure if he should have said that.  
  
'Yeah? How did you—"  
  
"Just a guess."  
  
"Oh." CJ got quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Sorry?" She looked at him from her trance. "Oh, yeah. Well I hardly knew him."  
  
"He was protecting your life---."  
  
"Yeah. "She looked down. "It was sad."  
  
"CJ." Danny stopped her. "It's ok. I know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"I know about the two of you?"  
  
"There wasn't anything between the two of us as it was with---"She pointed to herself and Danny. "The two of us."  
  
"But, there was something."  
  
"How...?" She paused. "Yeah." She confessed. "Yeah. But only one kiss."  
  
"Like us."  
  
"Somewhat."  
  
"You cared for him."  
  
"Yes." Her eyes began to tear. "How did you?" She paused. "I didn't tell anyone—."  
  
"I knew."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I saw you two in pictures. I saw the way you looked at him."  
  
"Oh." CJ gave him a smile and looked down before looking back up at Danny. She knew that he knew the look. Danny put his hands in his pockets and they continued walking.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Thanks, Donna." Sam said sweetly as he took a cup of coffee from Donna. Donna smiled. "It's good to see you Donna."  
  
"You too Sam." Donna walked toward the door, but Sam took her hand.  
  
"Don't leave."  
  
"I'll be right back. Don't worry." Sam watched her leave. Josh smiled.  
  
"You got the vote today?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah. I should be leaving soon." He paused. "It's good to be back." He stopped himself and looked down. Josh leaned on the edge of his desk. "Do you know anything new?"  
  
"No." Josh said with a large breath. He didn't know if or how he could tell Sam about the cabin.  
  
"You don't look like your sleeping?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Sam paused and looked down before looking up again. "Have you talked to Danny recently?"  
  
"How do you know about Danny?"  
  
"Its in the paper?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't hear?"  
  
"What? Didn't hear what?"  
  
"It's in the paper—"  
  
"It can't be---Donna!"  
  
"His editor reported him missing." Sam tossed him the post.  
  
Josh looked at the cover story, "Missing reporter and Press secretary—are they linked?"  
  
'The one time I don't read the paper." He mused softly having passed up reading the paper in trying to avoid CJ's face on all the covers.  
  
"Yeah, well it hasn't been its usual cheery self lately." Sam tried to muster up enthusiasm for his one liner but he failed.  
  
"Yeah." Josh knew it was true.  
  
"So what about this guy you said you had?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A guy. You said you had a guy on it."  
  
'A guy?"  
  
"Yeah a guy?  
  
"Yeah—listen I told you I can't tell you--"  
  
"Josh—"Josh took a breath and felt he had to tell something.  
  
"Sam, the guy was Danny!" Josh threw down the paper on his desk in angry. He got up and circled behind it pacing.  
  
"Danny Concannon?"  
  
"Yeah. AHH!" Josh needed to let something out along with its appropriate hand gestures. He continued pacing.  
  
"--Was looking for CJ?  
  
"Yes." Josh set his hands behind his head for a moment like a triangle.  
  
"What like a story?"  
  
"No, he's looking for CJ—well last I heard?  
  
"And now he's missing?"  
  
"Yeah." Josh felt guilty and wouldn't look at Sam. He still paced.  
  
"Why and how did he agree to that?  
  
"'Are you kidding?!" Josh finally looked at Sam.  
  
"No, why would I be kidding."  
  
"Because he's in love with her?!"  
  
"Danny's in love with CJ?"  
  
"Yeah? Where have you been?"  
  
"Well, obviously not in the same room as Danny and CJ.' Sam paused, "Ok." He paused again. "So Danny's in love with CJ—?"  
  
"Yeah—"Josh felt like he had answered this enough.  
  
"And now he's out looking for him and they can't find him?"  
  
"Yeah." Josh circled the desk back to where he started and sat on the edge of it across from Sam.  
  
"Sounds like something out of Hemmingway---- or maybe just Danielle steel?" Sam took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Sam, there's more." Josh looked at his friend as if Sam was a puppy. Josh knew he had to tell him; he was just stalling trying to find a way to tell him.  
  
Donna came in the room having heard what Josh had said. She looked at Josh and Donna shut the door behind her.  
  
"What?" Sam said looking behind him at Donna as she shut the door. Sam looked terrified for he knew the look on his friends face. Donna walked up to Sam and he took her hand on his shoulder in his. Donna laid her chin on Sam's head and Sam lowered his eyes.  
  
"I'm assuming this isn't good?" Sam said to his friend trying to fake a smile. Josh gave him a "No," with his eyes.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	13. Sensations

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TENNESSEE FRIDAY 7:05  
  
"Water." Danny's eyes widen as they exited the clearing to see water.  
  
They had found themselves in a canyon; open and airy. It was one of the most glorious space CJ had ever scene; the White Mountains and white rushing water. CJ ran to the water, walking briskly at first until her stride tuned into a run. Danny knelt next to her and did the same taking a drink of water, which felt strange on an empty stomach.  
  
CJ threw water from the river on her dirty and sweat ridden face with a let out of air. It felt good.  
  
"We should clean your wounds." Danny took his other sleeve, ripping it and soaking it in the rivers edge. CJ flinched as Danny went toward her neck.  
  
"CJ!" He yelled but stopped the action. "They could get infected. Let me do this." He said sweetly.  
  
"Ok." CJ realized she needed to let herself be helped.  
  
CJ slowly pulled off her mud caked blouse letting it fall off her shoulders and lightly fall to her waist and hang on arms revealing her bare neck and shoulders. She slowly lowered head, causing her hair to part, Danny raised his hand and looked at the beauty of the shape of her arch and took a breath. He was awed by it's form and hurt by the broken state it was in. In all circumstances Danny was after all in love with the women who lay wounded in front of him.  
  
Danny laid the wet cloth on the wound at the base of his head. CJ winced a tiny bit in reaction and Danny let up. He dabbed the areas he needed to cover the spot from her head to her neck. CJ moved her head to the left and lower as Danny squished out the remained of the water on her collar. He took the cloth back to the river and repeated the process again.  
  
It was surprisingly sensual moment as Danny tried to wipe everything away inside and out. CJ felt it and Danny knew it, but as usual they both tired to pretend it didn't exist. Danny ran the water over her shoulders smoothly cleaning her of the mud and grass off her back that had seeped through her shirt. CJ turned her head and looked Danny in the eye and he in her's. Danny took her wrists lightly.  
  
"Dunk your wrists in," he said removing her bandages.  
  
CJ kept her gaze on him and looked away as she ran her wrists under the cool water soothing the burning of her injuries. Danny reached in and took her wrists from the water and dried them with the other part of his ripped sleeve. CJ watched him as he carefully and detailed ran the cloth softly in and out of her rope burns. Danny took the now red wet cloth and ran it one more time over her wrists. He held her wrists in his right hand while leaving them quickly with his right to squish out the excess water before returning one more time. Danny dried the wounds again and laid her wrists on his knees as he re-bandaged them. For a moment after, the two of them kneeling in front of each other, they didn't move while they looked in two each other's eyes.  
  
"Thank you." CJ said softly.  
  
"Anytime." Danny smiled. CJ smiled back, but her smile became a frown causing Danny to give her a bewildered look back.  
  
"Your head?" CJ said moving her hand to Danny's face as for the first time she noticed a patch of tried blood peaking out from his hair.  
  
"It's nothing." Danny spoke reaching for CJ's arm, holding his fingers there, feeling her cold and smooth skin. He fingered it with his fingertips.  
  
CJ took the wet cloth and ran it over Danny's cut. He winched at the first touch of the wet cloth.  
  
"Don't be such a baby." CJ remarked.  
  
"It's cold." Danny defended himself, but soon came over the trance of CJ's touches. CJ pulled away.  
  
"Thank you." Danny said to her sweetly.  
  
"Any time." CJ gave the same in return. "How's you head?" CJ extended her fingers around Danny's head and through his hair where he had been hit over the head.  
  
"I'll live." Danny smirked at his choice of word. CJ didn't laugh as she spread her fingers through Danny's hair holding her hand in place. Danny never wanted to kiss CJ more in his life. CJ took a breath as they stared at each other. It was like they were the only ones in the large cannon forgetting how small they were surrounded by the cavernous wilderness of mountains and water. The sun was beginning to set.  
  
Suddenly they heard a sound. Danny and CJ turned their heads. Danny saw it first and then CJ. It was the movement of a person, small and in the distance at the edge of the wilderness. CJ's stomach closed as they saw the figures of one of the men who had taken her.  
  
"Dave." CJ spoke in fright. Danny grabbed CJ's hand and took off with CJ down the bay.  
  
"Where are we running?" She yelled. "We have no where to run?"  
  
"Just be quite." Danny told her.  
  
"Hey!" Yelled Dave as he saw them. CJ heard a gunfire making it the third time in her lifetime she was shot at, but not the last time she would jump at the sound.  
  
Danny took her up the river and down another group of trees; all CJ could see was brown and green colors. No dimension or space. They hit a clearing as CJ felt a branch stretch against her face and run through her hair. It made CJ be thankful for her hour on the treadmill every morning.  
  
CJ could hear the rushing of water, louder than she had heard before, as they entered the cleaning onto another river's edge. They ran over the rocks as Danny stopped for a moment not believing their luck.  
  
"A boat." CJ said in surprised as Danny took a look behind them to see who was following. Danny and CJ ran to the small boat that resembled a small kayak or rowboat  
  
"Get in." Danny told her.  
  
"We don't' even know where this thing goes." She said referring to the river,  
  
"We'll find out. Get in." CJ got in as Danny pushed it slightly into the water.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I have to set it out before—"  
  
"There's only one ore—"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"I'm not good with water Danny."  
  
"Do we have another choice!" He let go of his push as the boat hit the edge of the water. "I'll be here the whole time."  
  
"Stop right there!" CJ's eyes lowered with out movement as she saw Dave's face holding a gun in their direction. Danny moved his body in front of CJ as he turned toward Dave flushing his body against the boat. CJ stood.  
  
"Don't think just because my brother's in love with you doesn't mean I won't shoot you." He said to CJ as he motioned her with the gun to stay still. CJ crept back down in the boat.  
  
"Let her go." Danny tried to plead with him. "You can have me."  
  
"Danny!" CJ yelled.  
  
"What do I want with you reporter?" Dave stepped closer till he was close enough to Danny to touch him. "I should just shoot you. Shoot you both for all the trouble you've caused." CJ took a breath.  
  
"Just hear me out---." Danny still badgered the gun tooting man.  
  
"Why do I need to hear you out?" Dave asked as Danny moved his hands forward and back with his pleading. He could feel the ore from the boat digging into his back.  
  
"Because I think there's one thing your forgetting—"Before Dave could speak Danny took the ore with a move no one saw coming and flipped the gun out of Dave's hand and slammed him in the face with the ore causing him to fall to the ground and knocking him out cold.  
  
"I can't find the gun." Danny yelled looking around.  
  
"Just get in!" CJ yelled. Danny threw her the ore and pushed the boat even further out of the water. CJ grabbed his arms as Danny climbed in.  
  
A shot was heard and Danny cried in pain.  
  
"Danny!" CJ yelled as he fell into the boat.  
  
"GO!" Danny yelled to her as the current took them. CJ saw the figure of Pete coming down the hill as she ducked down and tired her best to Patel. CJ ducked as she heard another bullet. Soon she didn't have to roe for the boat, carried by the current, drifted them down the water, away from the shore, and away from Pete.  
  
CJ stopped rowing as water careened past them slapping the boat.  
  
"You can't stop rowing." Danny told her slumped in the corner. CJ tried to continue rowing from side to side.  
  
"I can't." She seemed like she was about to really panic. "Danny!—"She looked back concerned for his well being.  
  
"I'm fine. paddle! Ahh." Danny took a breath. "Don't you wish you took me up on my offer to teach you to kakaye."  
  
"One shut up! It's not funny! Two, are you ok?" CJ looked at him. "And third shut up!"  
  
"How can I tell you how I am if you want me to shut up?"  
  
"I swear to god--- if I get out of this thing I'm finding people to work with who think sarcasms is not the only way to answer a question."  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
"That's it. I'm letting this thing ride the current." She dropped the ore and crawled to Danny's side.  
  
"Where did they get you?" CJ looked over his body as she noticed how pale Danny looked. This was more serious then she though. CJ saw a blood staining from Danny's shoulder.  
  
"Danny." Her eyes grew with tears at the sight of Danny's shoulder.  
  
"It's only a flesh wound." He said in a haze. CJ took off her blouse and ripped the shoulder like she saw Danny do it. It just took her a few more times longer than Danny.  
  
"I'd help you with that, but I've been shot!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up."  
  
"Ahh. Danny took a breath in with the pain. "Ok." He knew he had to do what she said now. He could feel himself losing blood fast. CJ moved Danny's shirt out of the way to reveal his bloodstained shoulder. CJ knew she had to breath and get though this. They rushed down the river still. CJ took her sleeve and wrapped it around Danny's shoulder like a truncate.  
  
"And here I though you were stripping for me." Danny was in a low blood haze, almost as if he was drunk. "Ahhhhhh!" Danny yelled as CJ tightened the last pull to secure it.  
  
"I'm sorry." She cried, tears falling off her nose hit Danny's chest. The sun was starting to set fast.  
  
"CJ, you have to paddle." He screamed with still enough of his full voice.  
  
"I can't—I don't know how?."  
  
"CJ, look at me." She looked at Danny. "You have to do this. One of us has to paddle, and it's not gonna be me. Ok? I'll be with you—I'll be here. I'll tell you what to do." He gave CJ a push with his hand on her shoulder. She took his hand, mixing his blood with her sweat. "I'll be here. Just listen to my voice."  
  
CJ sucked in her tears and took the ore.  
  
"Ok honey, now dip just the end in the water, push the water back and twist your body to repeat on the other side." The endearing term made CJ want to cry, but she held it in and did what Danny said.  
  
"Danny, I can't."  
  
"CJ, listen to me, don't rush. Just skim the top of the water with the end of the paddle, like you are pushing it out of the way. Twist your whole upper body, use those beautiful arms CJ, think of it as your workout for the day."  
  
"Okay..okay! Wait...do you think I need to work out?" She tried to laugh through her tears.  
  
"Of course not, but I know how much you love to use your workout as personal time."  
  
"Yeah, well this is a little different Danny."  
  
"Ok, then don't just paddle. In the water and push, lift and the other side. In, push lift and other side." Danny took his hands and placed then on her waste. CJ jumped at the touch, but Danny didn't move them, he had to get her to paddle them out of there. He slowly moved her torso back and forth to show her the movements. Danny had to stop because it hurt to move, but she was getting it.  
  
"Okay okay" CJ felt the loss of his hands and shivered a little. She wanted so bad to just hold him, but she had to get them away from those madmen.  
  
"That's it CJ! Watch out for the swells of water; just hold the ore up when you hit a swell. If you don't you will lose the ore in the water." Danny encouraged her. "You got it." The boat jumped up a current causing Danny to fall back against the boat. It hurt like hell, the pain for the bullet hurt like hell, and he tried for a moment not to pass out from it.  
  
The water rushed even more as CJ's stomach rose and fell not only with the current, but also with the rise and fall of Danny's body and the raise of her voice. His agony pained her.  
  
"CJ! Watch out!' Danny yelled to her. They hit a bump and CJ was set off her course out and in the boat. She could feel her grip loosen on the ore, but it was too late, as it fell overboard.  
  
"NO!" CJ Screamed. "No, no. no.no.no no." CJ reached out into the darkness hoping she could grab it.  
  
"What happened?" Danny yelled form the back.  
  
"I lost the ore." She cried. "It---  
  
'You—"  
  
"It fell overboard--." She lifted her head. "No. No!"  
  
"CJ, it's ok. Don't worry." Danny voice was low and hushed.  
  
CJ crawled toward Danny. A bump in the water sent CJ next to Danny with a thud.  
  
"You ok?' Danny asked.  
  
"Yeah?" She raised her head catching Danny's eyes. Danny saw the look and worry as she saw how bad he looked. Danny looked yellow and his eyes seemed off somewhere for a moment. "Danny?"  
  
"We've past the bad stuff---we can drift till someone finds us."  
  
"What if no one--." She stopped herself. "Yeah."  
  
"You're humoring me now."  
  
The boat tossed pushing CJ into Danny. He winced.  
  
"You don't look good." CJ tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"I thought you were humoring me?"  
  
"You want me to?"  
  
Danny paused for a moment. "No.  
  
Danny leaned in and kissed CJ on the lips. It sent shivers through CJ's entire body.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Cause it could be the last time I'll be able to do that--."  
  
"Don't say that—"CJ stopped her sentence as Danny sent his hand over CJ's hand smoothing down her hair and then sending it around her ear.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
CJ's eyes filled with tears again and she bit her lower lip holding in her emotion. CJ leaned her head the left of Danny's and he continued stroking her hair. Once CJ had placed her head softly on Danny's chest he leaned in and kissed her on the head.  
  
TBC 


	14. Margaret I Could Kiss You

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
WASHINGTON FRIDAY 7:59  
  
"Where's Henry?" Leo asked looking around the room at Toby slumped in the right corner with Josh slumped in a chair to his right. Margaret walked into the room and handed Leo a note and than tried to offer Toby and Josh a muffin or Danish for she knew they weren't eating. They each passed up the offer.  
  
"Gaggle." Toby said rubbing his hand over his forehead.  
  
"Oh yeah." Leo said looking at the note. "Margaret stay and take notes." He stopped her before she had exited causing her to take a small notebook from her pocket and complete with a pen.  
  
"I can tell um." Josh said in the middle of a yawn.  
  
"Well, since you can't even stay awake I'll have Margaret take notes."  
  
"Don't worry Josh I can write fifty words a min."  
  
"Margaret." Leo gave a scolding toward Margaret.  
  
"Sorry." Margaret knew what that meant.  
  
Leo looked over at Josh who was now asleep in his chair.  
  
"Josh walk up!" Leo yelled  
  
"Josh." Toby pushed his arm to rouse him. Josh jumped up in his chair realizing he had been asleep. He rubbed his face and took a large breath in from his nose. Leo gave Josh one of his disproving looks. Margaret looked at Toby and Toby looked at Leo as Toby rested on his hand.  
  
"I guess you didn't get sleep like I told you?" Leo scolded Josh.  
  
"Huh?" Josh was still not fully awake.  
  
"Nevermind." Leo got up and walked around.  
  
"What's going on?" Josh asked. "Hey, Margaret---? Did I miss something?"  
  
"Did you miss something?" Leo's lack of sleep as well was waning on his nerves doubling his sarcasm.  
  
"Margaret taking notes." Toby said dryly still leaning on his face.  
  
'What did I miss?" Josh said groggily.  
  
"Well" Leo said, "what up Josh! And than you said something in audible—"  
  
"Margaret I don't think we need the recap." Leo damned putting his hand on his forehead.  
  
"OK." She paused while Leo was about to finish a thought. "Just here if you need me." Leo closed his mouth and looked at Margaret. "Thanks." Leo gave her a fake grin. If it weren't for the fact that she was so amazing at her job she would have been gone years ago. No one was as great an assistant as Margaret.  
  
"Josh how's it going with the copter program?" Leo circled his desk. "Oh for crying out—"Leo turned to see Josh asleep again. "Wake him up!"  
  
"JOSH!" Toby yelled.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here!" Josh straightened up in his chair.  
  
"Ok, this has got to stop." Leo demanded.  
  
"I think maybe we've all been under a lot of stress—." Toby stood.  
  
"Yes we have." Leo felt it had to be handled.  
  
"And since we do have a break from what I'm sure is much more important—" Toby interjected sarcastically.  
  
"No Toby---"Leo had had it with Toby.  
  
"Why aren't we talking about this!?" Toby yelled. "We've stopped talk 'in—"  
  
"Because we need to talk about Copters and getting enough votes for the farms lands bill, not to mention figuring who the hell leaked the name of the CIA agent in Brussels—."  
  
"Things need to be done!" Toby was in full force.  
  
"And things need to be done here! Toby don't push me! You've been pushing me all week."  
  
"Well, you should be pushing them back." He paused to collect his thoughts.  
  
"You don't think I have!? You don't think?"  
  
"I—." Toby lowered his voice and turned around before facing Leo again.  
  
"You can't know me well and not think I'm not do' in my best here Toby!"  
  
"I know you have---"Toby spoke quickly.  
  
"And we have to run this country Toby!"  
  
"I know." Toby fell into the chair behind him looking as exhausted as Josh.  
  
Leo looked at Josh, as he rubbed his eyes, and at Toby as he leaned back in his chair and tried to keep his eyes opened, "You know this thing could take a long time. It could take days, it could take months—it could take—I'm not even gonna say that—We have to continue running this country which means someone's got to get some sleep around here and someone's got to eat a damn bagel. And as much as I'd love it if you all could take the 25th on this one—"Toby tried to speak, but Leo was one step in front of him. "I'm warning you Toby---you want me to make you a descendant of the state because I will if I have---it'll take a lot paperwork—but you know, right now I'd wait in line at the DMV if it meant getting you off my back."  
  
"Why don't you just do that?" Margaret spoke up.  
  
"Wait in line at the DMV?" Leo snapped at her.  
  
"No, make theses guys who know where CJ is, descendents of the state? Then you can send out the National Guard--the whole enchilada—find them—and find CJ and Danny."  
  
Leo's eyes widen and the room looked like gold had been found in them three hills. Josh even woke up.  
  
"Margaret I could kiss you!" Leo said with glee.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Margaret was scared.  
  
"Kiss you, Margaret I could kiss you." Leo smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"As tempting as that is Leo, I really think we need to keep our relationship on a professional level." She said with dry sarcasm.  
  
"Your funny." Leo grinned to Margaret. "Your funny. You know that?" He turned to Josh. "Josh get on that."  
  
"Yeah." Josh left the office followed by Toby, Leo and Margaret close in toe.  
  
"You're saying I'm funny? You never say I'm funny? You don't laugh at my jokes? She turned to Toby. "He never laughs at my jokes—":  
  
"Not only are you funny, your intelligent and great at your job." Leo took a happy breath.  
  
"Oh now your scaring the crap out of me—"  
  
"He's saying your right!" Toby yelled at her as they passed into her office.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes!" Toby yelled.  
  
"Be back here when you're done!" Leo yelled at Josh as he and Toby ran off.  
  
Margaret smiled. Leo walked back into his office.  
  
"Margaret!" Leo yelled and she followed him back in. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	15. Hold On

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TENNESSEE 9:56  
  
It was dark and Danny was no longer coherent to help her, causing CJ to run ashore with the boat. She had no idea where she was or how close any kind of civilization was. She took her blood soaked hands and pulled the boat half way onto to the land incase it drifted off without her, sending Danny down stream. CJ brushed the tears from her eyes as she entered the boat for Danny.  
  
"Danny!" She yelled.  
  
"I'm awake. I'm—"Danny wasn't looking good. CJ took his arm over her shoulder and helped him out of the boat. They walked a few steps, CJ holding most of his weight, when Danny fell to the grass and dirt below.  
  
"Danny!" CJ yelled failing to her knees. "Get up! You have to---"Danny didn't say anything. He muttered something incoherent as CJ pulled his body onto her knees holding him close. She felt the surrealness of the moment and last three days. She felt like her life had suddenly turned into the pages of a glass light melodrama. Would she have another man she cares about die? Would Danny really die right there in her arms?  
  
"Nooooo!" CJ cried out her tears flowing." You can't do this! Not like this!" She yelled out to the heavens.  
  
'Danny!" She shook him.  
  
"CJ." He whispered.  
  
"You have to stay awake. Danny!?"  
  
"CJ." He whispered.  
  
"Come on." She lowered her head and prayed to herself no knowing what to do next.  
  
"You hair looks great, you know that." He said with a smile, as it was obvious Danny was in another moment in time and not on the beach with CJ.  
  
CJ lifted her head as she heard the sound of a helicopter. It was loud, it was deafening, it was piercing to the ears, but it was the sweetest sound CJ had ever heard. The searchlight ran past her as it flew overhead. She took her hand to her forehead and just when she wasn't sure if she'd have to get it's attention the helicopter flew closer in blowing her hair and shining the light in her face. CJ and Danny had been found.  
  
CJ watched as the helicopter landed and a fighter jumped out and walked toward her. Only a shadow as he approached CJ brought her had to her forehead to force out the searchlight and see the man approach.  
  
"Are you CJ Cregg!?" He yelled over the noise of the blades.  
  
"Yes!?" CJ said wearily and bewildered as the wind from the copter blew her hair in her face.  
  
"Staff Gunnery Sergeant Allen Wade United States National Guard ma'ma! Are you all right!?  
  
"Yes?" CJ moved her hair out her face. She wasn't sure if she was more shocked that she and Danny had been found, or who had found her.  
  
"Are you hurt in anyway?!"  
  
"No!." She yelled sincerely. "He's been shot!"  
  
"Don't move him. I'm going to go radio the med-a-copter. I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok?" CJ took a breath as the man walked back to the helicopter and returned her graze to Danny. "Danny!?" She shook him. "Danny did you hear that—come on. Danny!"  
  
"CJ?" He said in the softest voice she had ever heard, but he started to fade again.  
  
"Danny, come on—I need you to stay awake---we're almost there—come on—Danny look at me—look at me Danny." She got his eyes and they didn't look good. "Come on you have to stay awake. For me. Stay awake for me." She took a breath. "Come one, Talk my ear off—your good at that-"CJ was racking her brain for something to keep Danny talking. "Danny? Danny?"  
  
"Yeah." Danny tried to listen to her voice as he spoke so softly he wasn't sure if he could even hear himself.  
  
CJ looked up at the Sergeant wade as he hovered over her. "They're on their way Ma'm. Where is he hit."  
  
"The shoulder!." She yelled through tears. "He's fading—what do I do!?"  
  
"Keep him talking—"  
  
"About what?!"  
  
"Anything." He looked up and saw the chopper. "I'll be right back. Keep him talking in anything--lists...just keep him talking."  
  
"Danny?" She shook him. "Listen to my voice."  
  
"CJ." He was faint.  
  
"You got to stay awake—"  
  
"I have to get back to Washington—." He spoke in sleepy tones. "I have the link—the link is the pilot—I have to get back to Washington---."  
  
"Come on Danny-"She tried to think."-Name me all the Senators in Congress. Name them—come on-- I know you---you have that annoying dictionary of a brain—come on show me up---."  
  
"Descending order?" Danny spoke, but CJ could hear him fading. Danny nestled his head into CJ.  
  
"Yes---no resting---"She shook him. "Descending order---." CJ said gruffly.  
  
"Avery, Bangart, Breech, Carrick----"  
  
"Come on Danny!?" She begged him as he slowly repeated a name. "Your almost there." She said as the Sergeant walked toward her and Danny took a moment of rest. CJ could hear the second helicopter approaching. "They're coming Danny?" She spoke as he continued the list. "Just a little more." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	16. Heart to Heart

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
WASHINGTON MONDAY  
  
Cleaned up and five days later CJ packed the rest of her belongings from her not short enough stay at the hospital. She stuffed the remained of her belongings into her blue duffel bag dressed in non-work clothes for a change, a print dress, and a sweater.  
  
"CJ?" Josh knocked on her door.  
  
"Hey, Josh."  
  
"You look good?"  
  
"Thanks, you're pretty snaky yourself." She snapped her fingers at him.  
  
"You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." CJ smiled and zipped her bag closed.  
  
"Your brother went back to the hotel to get some things, he'll be back to pick you up."  
  
"Which brother?"  
  
"I don't know? Oh, but your other brother took Hogan back to the dorm."  
  
"Would that be Hogan's father?"  
  
"Yes?—yes."  
  
"There ya go." CJ looked around. "I think I have everything—." Josh walked to her as she stood by the bed.  
  
"I bet your glad to get out of here---well not as glad as you were to get out of that cabin—I mean—I'm sorry—"  
  
"Josh, its ok." CJ looked Josh in the eye and knew he was about to cry. "It's ok."  
  
"You don't know how amazing it is to see you standing here CJ." CJ smiled sweetly.  
  
"You really are sweet sometimes. You know that."  
  
"Yeah." He smiled. "CJ?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you seen Danny?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw him when he got out of surgery—but he was a little groggy—he told me I looked like a plate of scrambled eggs-."  
  
"Yeah, I think he told me he wanted to back big bird for the democratic nominee in two years—"  
  
"I'd vote for um" CJ took hold of her bag.  
  
"No. I'll take it. Let me." Josh took the bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"What do you have bricks in this thing?"  
  
"Yes, Josh I do in fact have bricks in there. While I was in here, I had an on going affair with a bricklayer. Not much money, but man the perks." She smiled slyly.  
  
"CJ have you talked to Danny?"  
  
"He's awake?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Then no I haven't—"  
  
"Don't you think---"  
  
"I should thank him—yeah—"  
  
"CJ."  
  
"I'll do it later---"  
  
"CJ"  
  
'What was he doing out there anyway? It was stupid and I'm gonna tell him so. He almost got himself killed. What? Over a story?"  
  
"CJ? It wasn't about a story. He's---"  
  
"My friend I know, I know. But it was stupid."  
  
"No, CJ he's in love with you. That's why he did it—"  
  
"What?"  
  
"—I can't believe you don't see it".  
  
"Danny----he doesn't love me."  
  
"Of course he does CJ. How can you be so blind? The man risked life and limb to go out into the unknown to find you. He couldn't sleep. He wouldn't eat, and I tried to make him. While all of us sat here powerless, braking televisions, and feeding you damn fish, which you owe me for by the way, he was out there risking his life for you. Wake up Claudia Jean the man doesn't just have a crush on you! He loves you. He's in love with you. And at some point you're going to have to deal with it."  
  
CJ took a beat and digested what Josh had told her as Josh calmed himself down not believing what he had just done. CJ sat on the bed and Josh gave her his back.  
  
"He couldn't sleep?"  
  
Josh turned around and looked at her, "Yeah?" Josh walked over to CJ and sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"CJ, you need to talk to him—"  
  
"I can't. Not about this." CJ looked down.  
  
"He sat in my office and told me there were only two things he was sure of in this world and that was, "five column inches above the fold....and you." CJ lifted her head as Josh said the word, "you". I know Danny and I've never seen him put anything before his job. "I've never seen him so determined." CJ said nothing. "No matter what or how you feel about this, CJ. Ya got to talk to him. You owe that to him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll take this down for you."  
  
Josh walked out of the room. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	17. Safe and Sound

Title: Theses things I'm sure of...  
  
Paring: CJ/Danny and the whole west wing gang (Even Sam!)  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Authors: Fightingspirit77 & and sdsublondie9  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Fightingspirit77@hotmail.com (Lauren M)  
  
Sdsublondie9@aol.com (Rachelle)  
  
Notes: Although some of us have been disappointed with the recent events on West Wing, Lauren and I ask that you give this story a chance. We wrote it together and we have put a lot of hard work and long nights into it. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!  
  
Feedback: Welcome and appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: One man's journey for love!  
  
West Coast East Coast Entertainment Presents:  
  
A Figurative Cat Production  
  
In Association with REEL Banter Limited  
  
And brought to you by The Sorkin Fund and readers like you! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
CJ walked to Danny's room, but stopped. She was really afraid. For the first time in her ordeal she was afraid. She took a step and slowly walked into Danny's room. She found Danny doing just about the same thing CJ had been doing earlier packing. Danny took the paper off his bed and set it in his duffle bag. CJ watched as Danny, having his right hand cumbered by a sling, zip closed his bag. He than set the bag on the ground next to bed as delicately as he could with one arm strength. That's when he saw CJ.  
  
"Hey." She said awkwardly.  
  
"Hey." Danny said sweetly.  
  
"I hear they're letting you out today?" "Yeah? You too?"  
  
"Its funny how dehydration and gunshot recovery is so similar."  
  
"Don't forget the stitches?"  
  
"You or me?"  
  
"--I think when I was out I told Josh I wanted to get Fozzie bear made the vice president nominee for the democratic party?"  
  
"I'll look into it. Who's his agent? I meant Fozzie bear--not Josh. But I'm sure if Josh honed his act I could at least get him booked at Snickers in the bay area—"She paused. "Danny." CJ said lovingly as she approached him. "Thank---thank you—"  
  
"Thank me for what? Almost getting you killed—"  
  
"You saved me—"  
  
"I didn't save you CJ. Staff gunnery Sergeant Wade saved you. I got hit on the back on the head, and shot in the shoulder, I didn't save you—"  
  
"You tried—"  
  
"Yeah I did."  
  
"Danny." She took hold of his face. "Just take the thank you—"  
  
"Thank you." Danny took hold of her hand and looked into CJ's eyes. CJ felt like she was about to Cry.  
  
"Danny?" She couldn't say it. "Did you tell Josh?"  
  
"Did I tell Josh what?" Danny walked away from the bed to face her.  
  
"That I was one of the only things you were shore of—"CJ leaned back on the bed. Danny faced CJ and his face gave him away before his words.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Danny—"  
  
"I know I know." He lowered his head. "I'm sorry—no one." He shook it off. I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry that I love you and I'm not sorry that I went in that woods after you—and yeah I mangled it up big time, but I got to be there for you and that meant something to me—I've never felt this way about anyone CJ and it makes my reasoning for things stray from the beaten path at times---and I can't make it go away and I can't make you admit you love me—Maybe I am sorry. Sorry I can't hide my feelings as well as you." Danny looked at CJ sitting on the bed as the golden light of sundown beat on her golden face and hair. "I'm sorry. I'll leave."  
  
"Danny no." Danny stopped. He looked her in the eye and walked over to CJ taking her by the back of the head, gently, and kissing her soft and hard, a signature Danny kiss, letting go of her lower lip last.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't feel anything." CJ backed up on the bed and sat herself crossed legged.  
  
"CJ. What are you thinking? Tell me?" Danny keened on the bed in front of her and lifted her bandaged wrist to make her reveal her face to him. "CJ?" CJ lifted her face to reveal to Danny she was crying.  
  
"When I held you in my arms and you were bleeding,--- I thought I was going to loose you. All---"She was about to burst. "All—All I kept thinking was how much I messed up. It wasn't supposed to be this way—this hard. I was supposed to be able to have a great job and be myself and have a life and have a man and be in love—life isn't perfect and it didn't have to be perfect—it just had to be---and then you had to come into my life. The first man who had yes written all over him--- after so many men had ended up had no written on the back of their heads. And it shouldn't matter—I don't need a man---I don't have to have one—"  
  
"CJ?"  
  
"But I love you. Life isn't perfect. People get shot and kidnapped and bills don't get passed and you don't have enough votes in the house---and you had come into my life and mess it up—"  
  
"CJ!"  
  
"I'm not done!"  
  
"You know all those times when people need me to interrupt what you say—"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This is one of them. You don't have to keep talk' in." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"I do—I need to say this---"He took a breath. "When I was holding you in my arms, and you were bleeding and---' CJ couldn't say it. "It was the single scariest moment of my life—and I've been shot at four times, almost been in air force one when it might have careened into the runway, kidnapped, stalked, and I work for the US Government." She took a breath. "My god, I sound like a lifetime movie of the week." Danny leaned in and kissed CJ.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For being you?" CJ looked at Danny with a sudden realization that made her want to cry again.  
  
"You get me, don't you?"  
  
"It's a scary thought, but yes."  
  
"Why is everything so hard, Danny?"  
  
"I don't know. Its more fun."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"Ok." Danny leaned in and kissed CJ. She dug into the kiss feeling warm and safe. "Now, say it."  
  
"Danny!?"  
  
"I've waited long enough. Say it."  
  
"I love you too Danny."  
  
"Ahh, there it is." Danny took her face in his hands and kissed her. CJ leaned into Danny's forehead.  
  
"Don't die ok,"  
  
"Sure." He pulled her back so they could lay on the bed. Danny placed his hand on CJ's head as she maneuvered herself into his good shoulder. They looked like two pieces of a puzzle finally finding the shape that fit into each other. CJ's head barley touched his beard as she looked off content. Danny had only eyes for her. Something so right You've got the cool water when the fever runs high.  
  
And you've got the look of love right in your eyes  
  
And I was in a crazy motion till you calmed me down  
  
It took a little time but you calmed me down.  
  
Some people never says the words " I love you ",  
  
It's not their style to be so bold.  
  
Some people never says " I love you ",  
  
But like a child they're longing to be told. Josh walked down the hall toward Danny's room, looking for CJ. When he reached the door, he noticed them. Danny lay in the hospital bed with a smile on his face. CJ had climbed on the bed with him. Her hand rested on his chest and her head on his good shoulder. Her leg was placed over his and she was fast asleep. Danny's head was tilted on top of hers and his arm was around her waste. His other arm lay on her shoulder and he too was fast asleep. The two lay there like they were two puzzle pieces finally complete. Josh slowly backed away with a huge smile on his face. He turned and balled a loose fist, slowly throwing back his elbow in a gesture of "YES!" They've got a wall in China, it's a thousand miles long  
  
To keep out the foreigners they made it strong.  
  
And I've got a wall around me that you can't even see  
  
It took a little time to get next to me. When something goes wrong, I'm the first to admit it,  
  
The first to admit it but the last one to know  
  
When something goes right, well it's likely to loose me,  
  
It's apt to confuse me because it's such an unusual sight,  
  
Oh I can't get next to something so right, to something so right.  
  
Some people never says the words " I love you ",  
  
It's not their style to be so bold.  
  
Some people never says " I love you ",  
  
But like a child they're longing to be told.  
  
They've got a wall in China  
  
Mmm... Yeah... Yeah...  
  
And I've got a wall around me Danny and CJ clung to each other as the golden light hit them and soon began to set.  
  
THE END ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lauren and I hope that you all enjoyed reading this story as much as we enjoyed writing it.  
  
Please let us know what you thought, feedback helps us to know where to go with future stories!  
  
Thank you for reading! 


End file.
